The Shadow of Yesterday
by JoeyBear1424
Summary: Banished from Rohan, an elf, Enora flees to the Blue Mountains, seeking shelter and help from the dwarves. However betrayal is a difficult thing to forgive; trust even more difficult to rebuild. She carries a child in her arms that looks like she belongs to the line of Durin; a courting braid in her hair and many other secrets buried between.
1. Blue Mountain Rumors

A different take on Fade Quietly. When banished from Rohan, Enora goes to the Blue Mountains and faces the struggles of being an elf among dwarves with a half elf child. I own nothing but Enora and Adriana. Note: you do not have to read Fade Quietly to understand this story. I'll explain things as it goes. Little Fili, Kili and Ori...So much fluff

* * *

Word had been spreading through the Blue Mountains all morning; rumors of a she elf. Bofur had not believed them at first, brushing them off as simple gossip. He'd chosen to ignore it, carving toys at his stall and listening to the children that wandered up. But the children had abruptly stopped talking, stopped squealing, all of them slowly backing away from the stall. Bofur looked up from his carving, prepared to ask what had happened but his throat had closed up as he stared up at the rumor; alive and breathing in front of him. She was taller than him with pale, ivory skin. Wide blue eyes rest above high cheekbones; full lips are turned down in a frown of worry as long, slender fingers tug on a long, flaxen blonde curl. He had heard of elves before; immortal, looking as though they were carved from stone and acting as though they were above any and all other races in Middle Earth. But something about this one makes him want to bow, put his hat over his heart and offer his services in any way possible.

"I need…" Her voice is melodious, worried as she watches him. "I mean, could you help me, please?" The tone in her voice is so heartbroken, so pleading that he can't do anything but nod, clearing his throat.

"Aye, I reckon I can," Bofur gives her a dimpled smile, watching with satisfaction as her own face splits apart with a grin. "What do you need help with?" The smiles gone as quickly as it came, fear that Bofur's seen reflected on his own face when he loses Bifur comes onto her face.

"Adriana." Is all she says. The familiar look of uncertainty and fear in her eyes is enough for Bofur to close his stall, following after the she elf without a second thought.

Bifur stares down at the small creature before him, his eyebrows furrowed. When he'd heard the rumors of the she elf, he expected her to be well….Bigger. The creature in front of him is tiny, smaller than any dwarfling. But the little creature is no less cute as she stares up at him beneath long eyelashes, assessing him with large, sharp gray eyes. She pops a thumb into her mouth, uttering one word as she grabs his sleeve.

"Mama," The child nods towards the crowded market area, blinking up at him. "Mama is lost." She says seriously, furrowing her dark eyebrows. If Bifur could speak Westron, he would ask for her name; at least ask for her mother's name. He's shocked this child even chose him as a rescuer. He had been walking and felt something attach itself to his sleeve; gently tugging as he walked. Bifur had turned around and caught sight of the child. He waited for the inevitable scream when she saw the axe; the tears of fear to stream down her cheeks as she turned and ran away from him. But none of that had come. She'd stared at Bifur hard, lips pooched out in a thoughtful look as she observed him. Even now, as they'd been walking, she'd been clinging to his sleeve faithfully but had gone silent.

Bifur hesitates, looking down at the child as he asks her in Khuzdul.

"Where did you last see your mother, little one?" He's met with a blank look; the child staring at him silently. "Do you speak Khuzdul?" Looking up, he realizes the dwarves standing around him are all staring; some whispering behind their hands as they gesture towards Bifur and the child. Bifur shoots them a glare that could make the strongest king wet himself in fear; gently tugging the child towards his and his cousin's stall.

Bombur stands alone at his brother and cousin's closed stall, playing anxiously with his beard. No child crowd around it. No children gather to talk loudly and ask his older brother what he's making now. The children that do come; move slowly and sullenly, looking downtrodden when they realize it is only Bombur standing at the stall.

"Excuse me; do know where mister Bofur is today?" Bombur asks one of the passing children who holds one of Bofur's toys. The child looks back and forth with a secretive look on their face as they step closer; their eyes wide.

"I heard one of the other stall owners say they saw him walking around with that elf lady." The child says somberly, nodding their head up and down.

"What about Mister Bifur?" Bombur calls after the now running child. The child doesn't hear him and is quickly lost among the crowd of dwarves. Bombur resigns himself to standing alone, tugging anxiously on his beard until he hears a familiar, gruff voice using Khuzdul.

"I have myself a little shadow," Bifur says; his thick eyebrows furrowed. Bombur looks at his cousin's side and catches sight of a little girl; clutching Bifur's sleeve, a pouty, distressed look on her face. Wordlessly, Bifur grabs a toy from the stand, handing it to the girl. "Lost her mother in the market." A quick look over of the child's face gives no signs; not even beginnings of a beard.

"Not a dwarf?" Bombur wonders aloud, watching as the child admires the toy in her hand. Bifur shakes his head, looking down at the little girl with a look of fondness in his eyes.

"No, she is not a dwarf." A feminine, warm voice breaks in; the child's face lighting up at the sound of the voice.

"Mama!" She squeals, letting go of Bifur's sleeve and rushing forward. Bombur turns and catches sight of a tall, slender blonde woman; his older brother a few feet behind.

"So this is your lass?" Bofur asks, his usual dimpled smile falling into place. The woman nods, enveloping the child in a hug. The little girl catches sight of Bofur, a small gasp escaping her mouth.

"Dimples," The little girl whispers, flashing Bofur a warm smile of her own. "You have dimples." Bofur chuckles; nodding.

"Aye, lassie, I do." The woman turns towards him, lifting the child up. She bows to Bofur, rewarding him with a smile of her own.

"Thank you for your help," She pauses as the child presses a hand to her neck, looking pointedly at Bifur. The woman nods, patting the child's hand. "How much do I owe you for the toy?" Bifur shakes his head, grunting in Khuzdul and signing.

"Nothing, it's worth all the gold in Erebor to see the happiness in the lassie's eyes." Bofur translates as he signs. Bifur's now rewarded with his own smile as the woman turns away, moving down the market. She pauses, looking over her shoulder.

"Can you tell me—where I can find, Thorin Oakenshield?" Her voice is considerably shaky now, nervous as she refuses to make eye contact. The three exchange quick glances as Bofur clears his throat, nodding.

"Aye, lass," He gives her directions, the woman's face taking on a blank look as he tells her. The child peeks over her shoulder, peering at Bifur through fluffy lashes as they walk away. It's not until they're almost out of sight, does the child lift a hand and wave goodbye to all three of them. Bofur glances at his cousin and brother, his eyebrows furrowing. "The lass never even told me her name." He realizes as the blonde disappears into the crowd.

* * *

Nori is the first to see her. Walking back home with a bundle of plundered treasures over his shoulder; he hears the voices. Too soft, too high to be men, he slows. One is lower than the other; gentler than the high pitched, excited tone of the other one. Nori pauses, listening to the two voices speaking.

"And dwarves, there will be dwarves?" The shriller, higher voice demands Nori tiptoes towards the voices, ducking behind a large boulder as they grow louder. He peers out from behind the boulder, catching sight of two females sitting side by side. The shriller voice is a child's. She's far too delicate to be a dwarf or a child of man; too pale, too perfect; too—elf like. The woman sitting beside her is more subdued; her fingers playing with something in her hair as she eats the remainder of a meager breakfast.

"Yes, my love," The woman says patiently, smoothing a hand over the child's soot black curls. "There will be many, many dwarves there." The child's lips twist with a look that can only come from not fitting it; knowing what it's like to be a true misfit as she stares up at the woman.

"I'm scared." The little girl whispers, reaching for the woman's face. The woman sighs, running a hand over her own curls.

"I can't promise it will be okay," The woman warns; pausing as the little girl places her hand onto her cheek. Nori raises a braided eyebrow as they sit together in silence for a few moments; neither moving until the woman sighs and shakes her head. "No, I can never promise it will be okay," Nori furrows his eyebrows; a sinking feeling in his stomach. The woman lifts her head, looking towards his hiding spot. He waits there, crouched with his heart in his throat until she her voice sounds again, a tone cooler. "Come, the Blue Mountains await us." She says, sending Nori's heart rate skyrocketing as her words echo in his head.

* * *

Dori stands in his kitchen, shaking his head as his brother, Nori stands before him spouting nonsense.

"I swear to you, Dori. That woman said: 'come, the Blue Mountains await us.' I heard her say it!" Nori exclaims. Dori is irritated with him for leaving—again; for stealing things, what he calls his job. And now he's furious at him for filling their youngest brother, Ori's head with nonsense.

"A disgraceful thing to do, spying on them," Dori shakes his head, watching as Ori clings to Nori's legs. "And how can you be sure they were alone? Why would a man leave his wife—Mahal, leave his child all alone?"

"Was she a dwarf?" Ori pipes up, staring at Nori with wonder. Dori sighs, shaking his head and moving to make some tea. But Nori's words make him stop, his hand frozen in midair.

"No—neither of them were," Nori says; his eyebrows burrowed. "The child was young but not so young she couldn't have had the beginnings of a beard if she was a dwarf. And she just—she looked too delicate, too—elf like. And the woman—I swear she was an elf."

"Elves, elves, Dori, did you hear that?" Ori squeaks, his mouth in the shape of an 'o'. Dori sighs, shaking his head.

"Yes, Ori, I heard," Dori says with practiced patience. "Stop filling his head with this nonsense. I have to go to work now, please watch Ori. And don't fill his head with any more stories of yours, please." Dori pleads, stepping out the front door. Nori follows after him, holding Ori in his arms. Nori stops short, clamping his hand down on Dori's shoulder. Ori climbs onto his brother's shoulders, peeking over his older brother's star shaped hairdo. Walking past them, mere feet away was the woman of Nori's tales, in her arms; the very child he'd described. The little girl clutches a toy in one hand, reaching with her other hand to touch the woman's face. The woman stops suddenly, turning her gaze on the Ri brothers. The three of them freeze as she watches them; her eyes flickering over them before she looks back at the child.

"Yes, dwarves," The woman says, patting the child's hand. "If I am looking to find Thorin Oakenshield, gentlemen, I am to continue going down this path and take a left?" She asks Dori, stepping closer to him. Dori stares up at the woman, taking a moment to compose himself as she raises a pale eyebrow. Clearing his throat, he nods, pointing shakily. Ori stares at the little girl who doesn't give him a second thought, focused on the toy in her hands. Nori however, gives the woman a stony glare. He doesn't even flinch as she stares at him; her facial expression neutral.

"Hello, master dwarf." She says evenly; nodding to Nori. The star haired dwarf doesn't even attempt to return her greeting or nod; glaring at her. The little girl peers from behind a curtain of dark curls; smiling shyly at Ori. Ori flushes bright red, ducking down behind Nori's hair with a small gasp. When he summons the courage to look again, the woman is gone.

* * *

Óin hears of the elf through his brother, Glóin. The redheaded, fiery tempered dwarf rushes into his home, panting heavily.

"Brother," Glóin pants, clutching his knees. "There is in an elf here!" Óin stood silent, unsure if he had heard him right; adjusting his ear horn.

"What was that?" Óin asked, clearing his throat. His brother sighed, shaking his head and muttering something his hearing.

"There is an elf in the Blue Mountains," Glóin repeats; louder this time. "And she has a wee lass with her," Óin sighs softly, lowering his ear trumpet. He ignores his brothers questions; sitting on the edge of an empty bed. Glóin stops, staring hard at his brother. "There is something you know." Glóin finishes.

"Tell me what the elf looked like." Óin asks, ignoring the strange look his brother gives him. Surely it cannot be; Óin tries to reassure himself. She passed many, many years ago. There is no possible way it was here.

"No beard of course," Glóin scoffs. "Others are saying she's blonde—the wee lass is dark haired. Both of them are pale, curls." Óin sighs, nodding slightly as he stands, determined.

"Get Balin and Dwalin. Immediately."

* * *

Balin is home when the knock comes; a confused looking Glóin peering in cautiously. Balin smiles warmly, gesturing for him to come in.

"What can I do for you today?" He asks, worried by the troubled, almost anxious look on the other dwarves face.

"Óin sent me for you," Glóin begins, clasping his hands behind his back. "Have you heard of the elf in the Blue Mountains today?"

"No, I have not been out today," He combs his fingers through his forked beard. "I have been busy looking over some things. What is this about an elf though?"

"There is a she elf here in the Blue Mountains with a wee lass. I've heard rumor that she's been asking for Thorin and heading for the forge." Balin swears for a moment that he's been punched in the stomach; the air sucked out of his lungs.

"A child, you say?" Balin finally chokes out, a weak smile spreading beneath his beard. Glóin nods, his eyebrows furrowed. "What did the woman look like?"

"She looks like an elf," Glóin shrugs. "No beard, pale."'

"What color is her hair?" Balin persists; slowly losing his usual composure.

"Blonde—the little ones hair was black, both of them had curls." Balin doesn't move for a couple moments, putting a hand over his face as he nods.

"You go and inform Dwalin of what you saw," Balin says gravely, his eyes dark. "I must go talk to Lady Dís. Send my brother to her house when you finish talking with him."

Dwalin, always gruff and short tempered absolutely roars with displeasure at the news of the elf; slamming his fist into a tree.

"She thinks she can come back here after all these years," Dwalin growls; his cheeks flushing red with anger. "How dare that tree shagger!"

"Now, now, brother," Balin tries to calm him. "We do not know her reasons behind coming here—we do not even know if it _is _her." Dwalin snorts, shaking his bald head.

"I went and warned Lady Dís. She went ahead to the forge." Dwalin sighs, staring hard at Balin.

"What do we do now?"

"I am afraid there is nothing we can do but wait," Balin says wisely, sighing. "We will all know soon enough."

* * *

Dís is in her kitchen; preparing dinner for herself, her brother and her children when the knock comes. Her two young boys, Fili and Kili come barreling down the hall, squealing delightedly.

"It's mister Balin, mister Balin is here!" Fili cried, his flaxen blonde hair bouncing up and down with him. Behind him trailed his younger brother, her youngest, Kili. The smaller dwarf pushed his too long, dark hair from his eyes, struggling to keep up. Balin gives her a small, thin lipped smile.

"I need to talk to you, Dís," Balin says gravely, his eyes flickering towards the boys. Dís nods, shooing her boys from the kitchen despite their protests. Balin waits until the boys are out of earshot; his thin lipped smile still in place. "Rumors have been spreading; Enora has been spotted in the Blue Mountains." Dís drops the bowls she's holding; her mouth gaping open and closed as the bowls roll across the floor.

"Surely you jest Balin?" Dís finally manages to choke out, clearing her throat. Balin shakes his head gravely, staring at her.

"I would never jest about such a thing," Balin lowers his head. "Several dwarves today have reported seeing a she elf—blonde hair, curls, pale."

"The eyes, tell me did anyone say what the color of the eyes were?" Dís whispers, her eyes closed as she grips the back of a chair. Balin hesitates; glancing at the white knuckle grip she clings to the chair with.

"Blue—blue eyes, they said." Balin whispers,

"Blue like the sky." Dís finishes, sitting down in the chair shakily. She holds her head between her hands; looking twice her age.

"That is not all," Balin warns. Her head snaps up, a quiet groan escaping her lips as she pinches the bridge of her nose. "They said she had a child with her—a girl, dark black curls."

"Where were they going?" Dís asks sharply; a fierce expression on her face.

"She was asking about Thorin and heading for the forge." Dís jumps up from the table, knocking the chair back with a clatter. She moves rapidly; a furious look on her face as she marches towards the forge. Other dwarves move out of her way; their expressions terrified as they pass Dís. She doesn't care who she bumps into; not bothering to mutter apologies. The only thought on her mind is the forge. Dís is nearly there; mere feet from the entrance. Her lungs are filled with air, preparing to scream. But all the airs sucked from her lungs as a familiar giggle cuts through the hot air outside of the forge.

"You should have seen some of those dwarves, Dís," A voice teases. Dís takes a shaky breath as she turns her head; coming face to face with a tall, elven woman. In her arms, a small form rests, its face buried in her neck. "You've always been a fierce woman but my, you outdid yourself tonight." Dís stares silent, her throat constricting with tears as sky blue eyes flicker over her face.

"Enora," Is all she can manage to say. A smile breaks across the face of the elf as she pulls Dís in for a hug. "Where have you been?" She demands; crossing her arms over her chest.

"I believe I have some explaining to do, don't I?" Enora asks, moving away from the forge. It's only then that Dís notices the pair of gray eyes; peeking at her through the protective curtain of Enora's hair.


	2. No People

I had a little trouble with this chapter. I started to write it and it was not working out so I rewrote it completely and ended up with this. I like this one much better. Thank you so much to kitsune-miko-witch; Ava Nova; IcePhoenix12360 and Fire and Ash for the follows and favorites!

* * *

Enora had never considered herself a part of the elven race. She of course carried the pointed ears and ethereal beauty her race was known to possess. But she had never quite fit in. All of the others said she was strange. That had been a word she'd heard all her life. Enora is strange, they would whisper as she stared into space, a dreamy gaze on her face; completely ignorant to the world around her. As she stared at the race of men with fascination; as she ran off into the forest alone for hours, just to return looking worn as she once again fell into daydreaming. It wasn't until her fascination with dwarves began that all talking stopped. The elves that had once called her strange suddenly didn't know what to say. Instead they stared in silent shock, some shaking their heads. Others said she didn't know her place; asked when she would realize that she wasn't a dwarf. The elves that had never known her name before; never even heard of her talked of her constantly after that. Until eventually, Enora became the pariah of their race.

She could never really pin down the moment her fascination with dwarves began; only that it all began with the line of Durin. To be around the Durin siblings was like being in a dream. Days were spent with Dis, sparring and running around finding ways to annoy Thorin. And each time he growled at them or threatened them; they collapsed into a fit of laughter. Afternoons were spent with Frerin, walking about Dale in quiet companionship most of the time. And nights were spent with Thorin, laying together and whispering quietly into the early hours of the mornings. Other nights, on the worst nights there was only silence. The night he brought her the first courting gift was silent; their hands clasped as they lay together with exhausted blissfulness on their faces.

* * *

Enora absentmindedly reaches up, letting her fingers brush her braid as she waits outside the forge. Had she known that she would meet her soul mate, her one him, she would never have agreed to accept his courting gifts. Had she known that the two of them would bear a child, she would not have agreed. Enora looks down at her folded arms and can't help the smile that crosses her face as her daughter snores quietly. Adriana was more elf than she was human; more of her mother than her father. Her skin was pale though a shade darker than Enora's. High cheekbones, a dimpled smile and large, sleet gray eyes framed by fluffy, black lashes gave the child the ethereal beauty look the elven race possessed. Her hair although curly like her mothers were soot black rather than Enora's soft blonde. Even her ears were pointed, although less sharply than a full elf's. The only real resemblance Adriana had to her father at times it seemed was the somber, thoughtful look she almost always wore. Enora had never told the siblings of the child; too ashamed, too scared. The only dwarf who knew of Adriana's existence was Dis and here she came now, furiously stomping her way towards the forge. Enora can't help the laugh that escapes her lips as dwarves jump out of her way; giving her looks of confusion and fear. In her arms, Adriana stirs, her snores stopping abruptly as she yawns.

"You should have seen some of those dwarves, Dís," Enora chokes out through giggles, shifting Adriana as she tries to look back at the new woman. "You've always been a fierce woman but my, you outdid yourself tonight." Enora looks Dís up and down; watching nervously as the dwarrowdam stands motionless. Dís moves forward quickly, pulling Enora in a strong hug.

"Enora," Her voice is thick with tears as she pulls away; crossing her arms over her chest. "Where have you been?" Enora stiffens as she feels Adriana shifting in her arms impatiently.

"I believe I have some explaining to do, don't I?" Enora asks, moving away from the forge. Dís doesn't follow her immediately, her head cocked to the side.

"It's been a long time," Dís finally manages, clearing her throat. "I bet you don't remember me." It takes Enora a moment to realize Dís is not talking to her but the pair of gray eyes peeking from beneath her hair.

"You last saw her when she's three months old," Enora shakes her head, moving her hair out of the way. "She may not _remember _you but she knows of you."

"Can I—I mean, may I hold her?" Dís holds her arms out almost pleadingly. Enora hands Adriana over, watching with a small smile as she molds easily into the dwarrowdam's arms. She stiffens, inhaling sharply as Adriana reaches for Dís's neck. Her hand is warm, a thoughtful, almost scared look on her face as she watches Dís's face.

_Enora is the first thing Dís sees; a torn look on her face as she sits outside, a little girl by her feet. One hand runs through the child's curls, the other hand supports Enora's chin as she stares out at nothing. _

_ "What does the word mean?" The little girl asks, looking up at Enora with wide eyed curiosity. Enora's hand pauses, her eyes watering. _

_ "Which word?" She asks, her voice faltering. The little girl's eyebrows furrow as she climbs into Enora's lap, resting her head against her shoulder. _

_ "Freak—that's the word they used," She nods decisively, looking up at Enora. "Yeah, that's what they called me." The tears that had been building in Enora's eyes spill over now as she buries her face into the child's hair, sobbing. _

"People weren't very understanding." Enora whispers, allowing Adriana's hand to fall from her own. Dís looks back at Adriana with wonder, smiling gently.

"Balin and Dwalin are awaiting our return." Dís warns; her smile widening as Adriana rests against her shoulder. Enora smirks, chuckling quietly.

"Ah, Mister Dwalin," She purrs as they walk up to Dís's house. "I expect he still hates me." Dís nods, hesitating as she reaches for the door.

"They want an explanation—as do I." Dís says somberly; opening the door.

* * *

Balin is sitting, watching his brother wrestle with Dís's boys when the front door opens. He and Dwalin flash each other a look as Dís voice carries down the hall.

"Balin, Dwalin, we have some guests. Is there any leftovers from dinner?" Dís asks as she steps into the doorway; a small form curled in her arms. Behind her trails a taller figure, their arms crossed protectively in front of their chest. Balin gives a polite but thin lipped smile at the new figure, nodding politely.

"Aye, there is plenty for our guests," Balin pauses as the new figure comes into the light; their footsteps almost too light to hear. "So it is true…" Balin says quietly, as the small figure in Dís's arms turns to face him. Enora smiles at him, her smile too polite but thin lipped.

"Hello Master Balin," Enora greets him with a bow, her eyes darting around the room. "It has been some time."

"He is not here, lass." Balin reassures her and her shoulders slump with relief at his words. At his feet, Fili and Kili sit frozen, staring with pure jealousy at the small figure in _their _mother's arms. At seeing their gazes the child in Dís's arms grows stiff, reaching for Enora. Enora takes her wordlessly and the group stands stiff until Dís clears her throat, giving Enora a small smile.

"I don't know about you but I'm quite hungry. Why don't we move into the kitchen? Dís suggests, not waiting for an answer as she moves towards the kitchen. Fili and Kili follow after their mother, giving the little girl curious looks as they pass by her. Balin waits until the footsteps have faded before he speaks again, giving another thin lipped smile.

"It's been quite a while hasn't it, Enora? About six years or so I'd wager," Balin tries, taking a hesitant step closer. When she doesn't flinch away, he steps closer again, staring curiously at the little girl. She scrutinizes him with sleet gray eyes, one hand clutching Enora's curls firmly. "Tell me, what's the wee lassies name?"

"Adriana—her name is Adriana," Enora's voice cracks. "And you're correct in your wager. I spent three years with her father and she's three years old." Balin doesn't miss the way Adriana's eyes light up at the word 'father' with a hopeful look. From behind him, Dwalin growls, shaking his head.

"Enough of this," Dwalin grumbles; glaring up at Enora. "Tell us, where is her father and what do you two want?" Again Adriana's eyes light up as she presses a hand to Enora's neck with a hopeful gaze. Enora absentmindedly brushes her hand away; giving Balin a tight lipped smile.

"We've had quite the long journey to get here, Master Balin," Enora says smoothly though her expression is murderous. "Would you mind taking Adriana to the kitchen so she may get some food?" Balin nods; extending his arms to take Adriana. She assesses him with sleet gray eyes, finally rewarding him with a shy, dimpled smile as she goes into his arms. Enora gives him a nod of thanks; waiting until his footsteps have faded before she turns on Dwalin, a fiery look in her eyes. Dwalin stares back at her with a challenging almost bored look as she grits her teeth.

"Would you truly like to know why I'm here, Master Dwalin? Would you truly like to know where her father is?" Her voice is husky, nearly purring as she stares at the burly warrior. "The people of Rohan didn't understand. And her father," Enora pauses; taking a shaky breath as the word leaves her lips. "The only thing Adriana knows of her father is he's a human and she gets her hair color from him."

"What don't they understand?" Dwalin growls low, stepping closer to her. "They couldn't understand what purpose a tree shagger like you would have there? What purpose you have here?"

"It's nice to see you have not changed in your hatred of me, Dwalin," Enora's voice drips with sarcasm as she turns to move out of the room. "In due time, you will see it." She promises him, moving towards the kitchen.

* * *

Balin and Dís stand back, whispering quietly as they watch Fili, Kili and Adriana at the table. Fili and Kili stare at Adriana with a mix of curiosity as she eats painfully slow; her head bowed low. Fili wrinkles his nose, leaning towards his brother.

"She's weird." He whispers, looking back at the dark haired child. Dís stops talking to Balin, smacking him lightly over the back of his head.

"Just because someone acts differently than you does not make them weird." Dís scolds her son, crossing her arms over her chest. Adriana's hand freezes over her plate, slowly lowering into her lap as Enora walks into the kitchen. Adriana scoots away from the table, wrapping herself around Enora's legs. Her mother brushes her hair back; a blank look on face as she lifts her into her arms.

"So I believe I owe you all an explanation." Enora says smoothly, sitting down at the table.

"Indeed you do." Dwalin grumbles from his spot in the doorway. Enora ignores him; giving Dís a pointed look. Dís nods, taking Adriana from the room. Fili and Kili follow behind her, the looks of pure jealously back as they follow behind their mother. Enora sits silent and stiff, ignoring Dwalin's glares. It's not until Dís gets back does she move, her eyes anxious.

"She's asleep," Dís reassures her. "Now—please do explain to us all." Enora nods, her gaze becoming distant as she begins speaking.

"My partner and I had gone to a new area to trade. I'd planned to return to Erebor after our time there was over. I truly did," Enora pauses, a dreamy look coming over her face. "We'd been there for five days when I looked up to see this man at our stall. I couldn't stop myself from following after him—I couldn't even see anyone but him."

"Adriana's father, I take it?" Dís is the one to break the silence, watching Enora anxiously. Enora nods; her face growing even more drawn and distant.

"When my partner prepared to return to our realm, I told him that I would not be returning with him. He begged; pleaded with me to think about it. But I still refused, telling him that I was happiest here and needed to stay." Her voice trails off, a cloudy look taking over her eyes as she stares at the wall. "I was left alone to enjoy my new life with him for a while at least. Word was spreading around my realm about my absence in my partner's return. He lied to them, saying we were attacked in the night and separated. Said he'd searched and searched but never found me. So they decided to give me some time to come back on my own. I eventually assumed they thought I was dead. My partner got drunk one night; told everyone what really happened. He was hunted down the next day and told to tell the truth. They came with no warning; waiting for us in the market place. I screamed, fought and clawed at them all. Yet all they could say to me was: you belong with your people…I have no people." A silence settles over the kitchen as the four look away from each other; all absorbed into their own thoughts. None of them hear the door open or the heavy thudding of footsteps until Thorin Oakenshield himself is standing in the kitchen doorway; his face twisted with rage as he stares at Enora.


	3. Questions

Thank you so much to ACreativeHobbit and vargas93 for the follows and favorites! It is greatly appreciated :3

ACreativeHobbit: Thank you so much; I hope you enjoy the chapter

* * *

Fili and Kili stand side by side, staring at the sleeping figure curled up on the couch. The little girl that had been curled up in their mother's arms sleeps on; ignorant to the curious pairs of eyes watching her. This is how their uncle Thorin finds them when he comes into the room; covered with soot and grime from his day of work in the forge. He stares fondly at his nephews, smiling warmly until he follows their gaze to the new figure on the couch. It's small—a child but much too small to be a dwarfling. Thorin doesn't notice the beauty of the child; doesn't pause to give his nephews a hug or ask where their mother is. He's frozen to the spot he stands, his breath caught in his throat as he stares at the child's ears. There's no mistaking it even in the low light of the living room—the child's ears are pointed. He's faintly aware of Kili tugging on his tunic as he kneels down, brushing the child's hair back. No, there was no chance of mistaking it. The child was an elf. Thorin growls low; straightening up and stomping towards the kitchen. He doesn't hear his nephews call after him nor does he see the child stir and sit up, looking around with confusion. Thorin doesn't hear them over the pounding of the blood in his ears; his boots stomping down the hallway as he moves towards the kitchen. He's preparing to ask, no demand to know where his sister found this child; what she was thinking. Thorin's prepared to do all of this until he enters the kitchen doorway. All the questions; all the oxygen is sucked from his body. And he wonders if he's Mahal's Halls as he stares at Enora.

* * *

Enora stands up slowly, watching him cautiously. She's just as he remembers: tall with a slender build. Her hair is thick, flaxen blonde curls that bounce lightly with each slow step she takes. Sky blue eyes watch him carefully, gaging his reaction as she moves closer and closer until she is inches from him. Thorin ignores her; looking around her to stare down Dís, Balin and Dwalin.

"Would one of you like to explain to me why there is an elf child here?" Thorin demands; looking among the three. Enora steps in front of them, a glare on her own face now.

"That child you speak of is mine, Thorin Oakenshield." Enora says calmly, her tone cold. Thorin glances at her sleeve covered arm, reaching out slowly, almost timidly.

"Thorin?" Balin goes to stand but is stopped by Dís firmly shaking her head. Thorin grabs hold of her sleeve, inhaling sharply as he rubs the fabric between his fingers.

"Too real to be a dream," Thorin mutters more to himself than the others. "And too real for me to be dead." Enora gives him a weak, half smile as she nods, moving to sit back down.

"This is no dream and you are not dead," She pauses, looking at him warily as he sits down slowly. "I am real." Thorin sits down between Balin and Dwalin; faintly aware of a soft pounding beginning in his head as he stare down Enora.

"The child then…She is yours?" Thorin manages to choke out; his chest tightening as Enora looks away from him.

"As I said before, she is indeed. Although you were wrong, she not an elf child as you lovingly put it. Adriana is a half elf." Rage floods Thorin's body at the thought of another man touching Enora; coveting her; loving her and allowing her and her child to travel alone. He wants to ask about the child—Adriana's father, wants to see him even. He wants to see what he looks like; how muscled he is; if he has any beard to speak of, if he can even wield a sword. Really, Thorin just wants to have something on the man. But a firm look from his sister squashes the question. Instead, he forces himself to look her in the eye as he asks.

"What's she like?" His voice is tight, controlled with barely concealed rage. Enora's eyes brighten as she smiles; glancing briefly at Dís.

"She's quiet, very quiet," Enora smirks, a small laugh escaping her lips. "She's grown up on stories of dwarves—so you can imagine her fascination of them."

"No stories about elves?" Thorin asks, not missing the flash of anger in Enora's eyes. She shakes her head, giving him a level look.

"No pleasant stories to share." She pauses, her eyes drifting towards the doorway. Thorin follows her gaze. The child stands there, rubbing at her eyes with a clenched fist. Fili and Kili stand a few feet behind her.

"She woke up." Kili states bluntly; pointing at the little girl. Fili gives him a light shove, shaking his head.

"She woke up because you poked her!" Thorin drowns out their arguing as the child marches forward, climbing up into Enora's lap. She stares at Thorin with sleet gray eyes, blinking sleepily as she rests her head against her mother's shoulder. Jealously surges through his body as he stares at the black hair, skin and gray eyes; not Enora's. But Enora is there in the little girl: her curls and high cheekbones belong to her mother. Thorin clears his throat, forcing himself to look away from the little girl who still watches him with bleary eyes.

"May I hold her?" Thorin asks; his voice low and gravelly. Enora nods, standing and moving towards him. Dís smirks, standing and herding the boys down the hall towards their room. Balin and Dwalin stand, clapping Thorin on the shoulder as they leave the room. Thorin swallows hard as Enora hands over her daughter. She would be heavy were it for all his work in the forge; as she squirms to look him in the eye. Thorin grunts, struggling to keep his hold on her as she twists. He nearly sighs with relief when she stills; her small hands clutching his tunic. Sleet gray eyes observe him with unbridled curiosity. One hand leaves his tunic for his hair; small fingers prodding until they find a braid.

"Does she know the significance of braids?" Thorin asks; resisting the urge to smile as the child runs her fingers up and down one of his. Enora comes to stand next to him, nodding.

"Her favorite story is the one of my braid." Thorin frowns, looking away from the both of them as he hands the child back.

"How long do you intend to stay here?" Thorin's asks; ignoring the sudden empty feeling in his arms. Enora looks him in the eye almost defiantly as she lifts her chin.

"I intend to make a home here." Enora says; her tone steely. Thorin's eyes blaze as he stares at her; his arms folded tightly across his chest.

"Surely you jest, Enora?" Thorin hisses. "You believe _my _people would accept you? You believe _my _race would allow you to make a home here?" Enora doesn't back down but her face does crumple just a little bit.

"Tell me where else I am to go?" Enora demands, her teeth gritted. "Tell me who else will accept me?"

"Go to her father," Thorin says coldly; gesturing towards Adriana now cowering behind Enora's legs. "Go home to your husband." Enora's eyes become stony as she shakes her head.

"Father," She scoffs, shaking her head. "Go home to her father; go home to my husband. What father; what husband?" Thorin swallows hard as Enora stares at him, blinking repeatedly. "Go home to what?" Her voice cracks as she lets out a shuddering sigh. Thorin looks away, staring at his boots as he clears his throat.

"Do you have a plan?" Thorin finally asks; his voice gravelly. Enora nods; her eyes still glistening with unshed tears.

"I am able to sew and tailor clothes," Enora says, her head lifted. "I saw the market briefly today; I will go back tomorrow morning and see if anyone is in need of a seamstress."

"And if nobody does?" Thorin asks; still glaring up at Enora.

"Then I will try and find some other form of work. Sewing is not my only craft, Thorin Oakenshield," Enora turns away from him, picking up Adriana. "Ah, Dís, would you mind showing us to our room?" Thorin turns to see his sister standing in the doorway; giving him a harsh stare.

"Of course, come this way." Dís gestures for Enora to follow her. She gives Thorin a final glare before leading the two down the hallway and out of sight. Thorin groans, sitting down at the table with his head in his hands. He remains there until he falls asleep; not even waking up when the pitter patter of little footsteps enter kitchen, a pair of sleet gray eyes watching him curiously in the dark as he snores.


	4. Staring

Thank you so much to aeriestar and SineNominae for the follows!

ACreativeHobbit: A lot more will be revealed about Enora and Adriana's father as the story goes on. Thank you so much for the review :3

Guest: Thank you so much and I will continue it; I am enjoying writing this quite a bit.

* * *

It's still dark when Adriana wakes up; the very first rays of sunlight peeking in through the window. Her mother lies beside her, breathing evenly as she sleeps peacefully. Adriana lays still for a couple minutes; playing absentmindedly with the single braid in her mother's hair, her other hand clutching the toy the strange looking dwarf gave her yesterday. The dwarf was not one of those from her mother's stories; his appearance, his rough grumbling voice all unfamiliar. There had been five dwarves that always had a place in her mother's stories: Thorin, Frerin, Dís, Balin and Dwalin. Dís, she knows is the dwarrowdam who cradled her yesterday, fed her and even allowed her to show her memories of Rohan. Warm, maternal love had rolled off her in soothing waves. Balin was the white haired one who spoke in polite, controlled tones. Dwalin could only be the one who growled and grunted. Frerin was missing. And Thorin—there was no mistaking him.

Adriana glances at her mother again; sighing annoyed as she sees her slumber peacefully. Letting go of her braid, she carefully climbs off the bed, her bare feet landing with a soft thud on the floor. It's quiet as she tip toes down the hall; the only sounds the pitter patter of her feet and snores escaping from behind closed doors as she makes her way toward the dining room. She pauses in the doorway, staring at the figure hunched at the table. Adriana moves quietly across the floor, watching Thorin for any signs of movement as he slumbers. But he remains motionless, his long dark hair covering his face. For a moment, she considers racing back to the room; feigning sleep; waiting until her mother's awake. But that would mean risking waking up the entire household. So instead she does like she did in Rohan when her mother was too ill to move from bed; seized by coughing fits or head pains, Adriana sits and waits. This is how Thorin finds her when he awakens with a groan, popping his neck. He watches her through tired eyes, blinking as his eyes adjust to the light.

"Good morning, little one," He finally grunts, standing and stretching. "Where's your mother?"

"Sleeping," Adriana points down the hallway towards their bedroom. Thorin nods, mot looking at the child as he moves around the kitchen; picking things up. "Where is Frerin?" The question is innocent; curious. Thorin tenses, his shoulders and back going rigid as he turns and stares at her.

"Frerin," Thorin chokes on the name, clearing his throat. "Do you know of the Battle of Moria?" Adriana knows the story all too well; having heard it from her mother many times. It's not a pleasant story, not one to be taken lightly. So she nods solemnly, her eyes grave. Thorin clears his throat again; not meeting her eye as he speaks.

"Frerin perished in the Battle of Moria," Thorin says; his voice emotionless. Behind him, Adriana is silent as the words sink in; her eyes still grave as ever. He hesitates, doing a quick check to make sure they are the only ones awake; listens for any footsteps down the hall. Thorin swallows the guilt fighting its way into his heart as he asks. "Where is your father? And when will he be joining you and your mother here in the Blue Mountains?" The word is foreign to Adriana; father. She had seen other children in Rohan running around, playing with their fathers or in some cases, brothers that had taken over as the father figure. But her house was only made up of her and her mother. There had never been any men she could remember.

"Father?" Adriana's voice is quiet, her lips twisted with confusion. Thorin's throat constricts with guilt as she stares at him with such an earnest expression.

* * *

"Thorin," Enora's voice is stony as she steps into the kitchen; her gaze frosty. "A word, if you don't mind." Thorin ducks his head, following her down the hallway. Enora's entire form is stiff as she walks; her fists clenched. She waits until they're out of earshot, away from the kitchen before she turns; staring daggers at him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Enora demands, her voice a whispered hiss. "Why would you ask her such things?" Thorin stares up at her, willing himself not to look away as she stares at him with a fiery gaze.

"Where is her father?" Thorin asks, his voice husky. Enora falters; her eyes losing their hardness as she looks away from him.

"I assume he lives back in his own house. He's probably moved on by now, started a new family."

"And why are you not with him?" Her face crumples even more as she reaches up, running a hand over her face.

"My race felt that I belonged with my people," Enora turns away from Thorin, cutting him off from any more speaking. "There is much more I need to tell you. But it's not today." Turning sharply, she leaves Thorin in the hallway, ashamed and alone with a scowl on his face.

* * *

Adriana sits in the kitchen; staring at the new faces in doorway of the kitchen. Both of them are small, though bigger than her. Though neither are familiar from the stories she's heard. One is blonde; his hair a warm gold with small braids hanging by his face. Stormy blue gray eyes watch her with a grim expression as she stares. The other one is dark haired; warm brown eyes watching her with a look more curious than grim. The dark haired one she remembers is the one who poked her awake last night. The blonde one is the one who called her weird. That word is not foreign to her; all too familiar instead. She tucks her hands underneath her legs, looking at her lap as Dís comes up behind the two boys.

"Are you two just going to stare?" She demands, gently swatting them over the back of their heads. Both of the boys blush, rushing to the table. "Did you sleep well, Adriana?" Dís asks, giving her a small smile as she sets about making breakfast. Adriana nods; clutching the toy from yesterday tightly as the boys stare hard at her.

"What are you?" The dark haired one asks, his nose wrinkled as he stares at her. Dís turns around, giving him a hard look.

"Kili…" She warns, shaking her head. The dark haired boy, Kili, looks at his mother with an astonished look.

"I'm just curious!" He says, looking back at Adriana. Adriana clutches the toy tighter, ducking her head as she answers.

"I'm a half elf," She peeks at Kili through her lashes, giving him a shy half smile. "My mama is an elf—my father, a human."

"Where is your father?" Kili asks, his eyes bright with youthful curiosity. Adriana opens her mouth, just to be cut off by Enora.

"It doesn't matter," She says smoothly; running her fingers through Adriana's tangled hair. "Would you like to come with me to the market today, melamin?" Dís turns, ladle in hand as she glares at Enora.

"We'll go with you and she can stay with the boys and I while you do your business," Dís says firmly, leaving no room for argument. "I don't mind." She doesn't notice the anxious look on Adriana's face as she clutches her mother's hand tightly in her own.

"You will be fine," Enora whispers into her curls, kissing the top of her head. "If you are sure you don't mind Dís, I would appreciate it." Dís puts a plate of food in front of Adriana, shaking her head.

"Of course I don't mind," She grins down at the little girl who stares up at her anxiously. "Do you mind if I dress her up?" Enora snorts, shaking her head.

"Good luck getting her out of the dresses—I've never met a child who loves dresses so much." The blonde child sits, glaring at the three of them as they talk, choosing that moment to speak up.

"What does that word mean?" He demands, staring pointedly at Enora. "Melamin—what does it mean?" His nose wrinkles as he stumbles over the word.

"It means my love." Enora says; her face softening as she begins combing her fingers through Adriana's hair. And hard as he tries; Fili can't glare at the woman as she combs through the little girl's hair; her face too soft, too warm, too much like his own mother's when she braids his hair.

* * *

Adriana is used to stares. People in Rohan stared at hers and her mother's pointed ears when they went out. Men stared at her mother with longing in their eyes and then disappointment as they caught sight of Adriana at her side. Women glared at her mother with envy, sometimes sympathy as they saw her walking alone with Adriana. But most of the time, they were all stares of judgment. And even though she's so used to stares, Adriana wishes the ground would open up and swallow her whole right now. All the dwarves in the market were staring; some of them even had their mouths gaping open and closed. Some of them had the grace to look away when Dís glared; others blushing and stuttering apologies as they stumbled away.

"Why are they staring?" The blonde one asks; looking around the market place. Dís sighs, keeping her gaze straight ahead.

"Because Fili, they have no manners." Dís says, glaring at a dwarrowdam that stands gaping at Enora. Enora steps closer to Dís, lowering her voice.

"I can take her with me, Dís," She says, nodding towards Adriana. "It's not right of me to trouble you." Dís glances down at Adriana, her heart twisting as she sees how tightly she grips her mother's hand. Dís kneels down, giving the little girl a gentle smile.

"Where would you like to go, Adriana?" She asks; her tone soft. Adriana still clutches her mother's hand tightly, watching the dwarrowdam with fearful eyes. In her free hand, she clutches a toy of dwarven make. Dís can't help the smile that spreads across her face as she holds out a hand. "Would you like to go and look at more of the toys?" She asks, nodding towards the toy. Adriana gives her mother a questioning glance, her grip loosening just the slightest bit.

"Go on then," Enora encourages, giving her a gentle push towards Dís. "I'll see you later tonight." She leans down, giving Adriana's head a final kiss before she turns, walking away. Adriana reluctantly lets go of her mother's hand; her iron grip transferring to Dís's hand. Kili leans around his mother's legs, trying desperately to look at Adriana. The little girl grips his mother's hand desperately; burying her face against her skirts as Dís runs a hand over her curls. Catching sight of a group of dwarves staring and whispering, Kili does his best to muster up a glare, stepping in front of Adriana.

"Hey," Kili whispers, gently tugging on one of her curls. "I protect you." He says, patting the top of her head. Kili's rewarded with a small, shy smile as she lifts her head; her grip on Dís's hand loosening just a bit. Kili's cheeks burn as he looks away, a smile on his own face as they begin walking down the street. He misses the smirk on his mother's face as she watches them; shaking her head as she attempts to hide her laughter.

* * *

Bofur glances at his cousin, his eyebrows furrowed beneath his hat. Bifur sits beside him with a serious almost dark look on his face as he sits carving a new toy.

"Thinking of your little shadow from yesterday?" Bofur asks, watching as Bifur's hands slow. Bifur sighs, nodding slowly. His cousin had been quieter than normal when they returned home yesterday; his eyes distant as he sat and stared at nothing. When he or Bombur had tried to talk to him, he just sighed and brushed them off; his mind on the little girl that he'd helped.

"She didn't scream or run away." Bifur grunts; gesturing towards the axe embedded in his head. Bofur opens his mouth to respond, pausing as a grin splits across his face. Three pairs of eyes peer over the stand; stormy bluish gray; dark molten brown and a pair of sharp, sleet gray eyes focused on Bifur.

"Well, who do we have here?" Bofur asks, his grin widening as his cousin's blank gaze turns into a look of hope. "Oh, young masters Fili and Kili. Who's your little friend here?" He asks, watching as the sleet gray eyes flutter nervously; backing away from the stand.

"Adriana." The little girl whispers as she stares up at Bofur. She sticks a thumb out, almost popping it into her mouth before she stops herself; lowering it with a shy smile. Lady Dís stands a couple feet behind them; watching with a serene tired smile as the boys browse. Adriana stands still, gazing at Bifur with a shy smile.

"Hello, little shadow," Bifur greets; not deterred by the language barrier. "Did you like your toy?" He gestures towards the carvings in front of him, his eyes crinkling at the edges with a smile. Bofur watches silently as Adriana lifts a hand, holding up the toy Bifur gave her yesterday. She hesitates, looking back at Dís for a moment before she gestures for Bifur to come forward. He walks around, kneeling down in front of the little girl. None of them are prepared as she throws her arms around his neck; giving Bifur a hug. Bifur's dark eyes widen as he hesitantly wraps his arms around her, gently. When she pulls away, her sleet gray eyes are almost twinkling as she rewards him with a dimpled smile.

"Thank you for the toy." She whispers, turning and running towards Dís. Dís pauses as they walk away; looking at them with a light smile. Bofur's face almost hurts from the smile that threatens to split his face apart; unshed tears glistening in Bifur's eyes. They almost don't hear the dwarf behind them sneer as they shake their head.

"Can't believe he left that creature touch him…"

* * *

Melamin: my love


	5. Half Breed

I updated three of my stories tonight...My wrists. Sweet Jesus, they hurt.

ACreativeHobbit: Bifur needs love too and thank you so much for your reviews! I really appreciate them :3

* * *

Enora is by no means stupid nor is she careless. She's well aware of the eyes on her as she walks; the whispers trailing her. Some of them scoff about her lack of facial hair; others wonder where Adriana is. Only they don't call Adriana a child or an elfling. No, rather they call her a creature. Enora hears the words and briefly considers tugging back her hair so her braid shows. But she doesn't dare, stepping between two stands with a dejected sigh.

"Ye know my lady," A man's voice says warmly. "I never did catch your name yesterday." Enora turns, catching sight of the dwarf that helped her search for Adriana yesterday. He's got a dimpled smile on his face; braided pigtails sticking out from beneath his strange hat with flaps on the end. Enora can't help the smile that comes to her own face; stepping closer to him.

"Enora," Her voice is silky, tinging the hatted dwarf's cheeks pink. He bows slightly, giving her a wide smile, his cheeks still pink. "Thank you again for all your help yesterday—and for the kindness your partner extended to my daughter. It has been a long time since either of us has seen much kindness."

"Allow me to introduce myself; my names Bofur. And I can't imagine why anyone would not want to show kindness to you or your wee lass." Enora's smile falters; her face taking on a glazed, distant look.

"You'd be surprised when you do something that people don't agree with; how quickly your friends and family will turn you away. All for the sake of making themselves look good." Bofur nods sagely. He understands. He's seen the looks other dwarves sometimes cast Bifur; the looks other races had cast him before. Enora stares at him expectantly and Bofur realizes she's just said something that he's missed.

"What was that?" Bofur asks, smiling widely as the woman giggles quietly into a cupped hand.

"I was saying thank you for all your help yesterday," Her smile spreads slowly across her face. "And for the toy you gave Adriana. When we lived in Rohan, I was unable to afford any toys for her. All the ones we did have were rather old and worn out—my toys from my childhood. She finally has something that's her own."

"You come from Rohan?" Bofur asks; regretting the question as the smile disappears from her face completely.

"Well you see I'm originally from the Woodland realm—I didn't quite fit in though. An elf having a fascination with dwarves never quite sat well with them you see," Bofur doesn't talk though he does smirk at her words. "When they found out I was going to have Adriana; they insisted I marry another elf and try to pass it off as his. I refused and to them, the idea of a child fathered by a human; a mother unmarried. Well they didn't exactly approve. They called her an abomination and me a disgrace." Bofur's jaw drops as the woman's words sink in. Children are a blessing to the dwarves; difficult to conceive and the pregnancies even more difficult. And the idea of her race not wanting a child simply because her father was of a different race is nearly impossible to comprehend.

"It's their loss," Bofur says sharper than he means to, his eyes blazing. "Don't think I've ever met a sweeter child." There's a gruff laugh from behind him and Bofur blushes as he remembers Bifur sits behind him. Enora leans around him, a wide smile spreading across her face.

"Oh, hello there," She greets politely, her voice once again like silk. "Thank you so much for the toy you gave my daughter." Bifur nods, signing simultaneously as he talks.

"She came back by today and told me thank you," Bofur translate as Bifur signs. "She's a good lass." Enora's face has taken on an almost crestfallen look as the two speak.

"It was never my intention; you see to fall in love with a human man. Nor was it my intention to bear his child and be forced to leave him. Never was my intention," She finishes with a sigh, staring hard at something over Bofur's shoulder. "Tell your friend he may come out now." Bofur turns around, catching sight of someone hidden among the shadows.

"Nori, what are you doing?" Bofur calls, waving to him. Bifur turns around, staring hard at the thief. Neither of them notices when Enora walks away. Neither of them notices as she drops some money; too much money for the toy on their stand. No, she is by no means stupid nor is she careless. She stood there and talked to the hatted dwarf, Bofur aware of the one behind him with the axe embedded in his head. And she watched silently as the dwarf with the pointed hair glowering at her. She knows he heard every word; drinking it up like a thirsty vine. No, she's by no means stupid nor is she careless as she walks through the crowded; well aware of the dwarf slinking behind her and her missing locket.

* * *

It's in a tea shop where Dís stands talking to a silver haired dwarf that Adriana hears the conversation. She's standing in the middle of the shop watching Fili and Kili attempt in vain to coax a small dwarf with brownish red hair with large brown eyes from behind the silver's haired dwarf's legs.

"Look at her…" One of them mutters. Adriana turns her head and catches sight of a dwarf with hair in three points staring her down. Another dwarf stands by his side, a shifty look in their eyes. She offers them a smile, lifting a hand to wave. The one with shift eyes hisses through his teeth, shaking his head. The one with pointed hair looks revolted, furrowing his braided eyebrows with a grimace.

"Disgusting half breed," The shifty eyed one hisses, shaking his head at her. "She'll never be able to pass as a dwarf. She'll never fit in." Adriana stands slowly, turning back towards Dís with a confused, distressed look on her face. Dís pauses in her conversation, kneeling down with a small smile.

"Yes, little one?" Adriana glances at the silver haired dwarf; not missing the wary look he has on his face as he watches her. She swallows hard, burying her face into Dís's skirts as she presses a hand to her neck. Dís stands unmoving as Adriana shows her the conversation, her face slowly reddening with fury as she straightens up.

"Nori," She roars, striding towards the dwarf with the pointed hair. "Come here." Fili and Kili jump, their eyes widening as their mother moves around the shop. The small dwarf clings tighter to the silver haired ones legs; his eyes widening with fear. The silver haired dwarf's eyes have widened as he raises a hand towards Dís; his mouth gaping open and closed. Adriana notices then, the shifty eyed dwarf has disappeared; leaving the dwarf with pointed hair, Nori alone. He stands in place; staring down at Adriana still. She swallows nervously, ducking behind the silver haired dwarf's legs. Dís grabs Nori by the front of his clothes; dragging him over to the area where the rest of them sit.

"What is this I hear about you using words such as half breed?" Dís demands; glaring at Nori. The silver haired dwarf splutters as he glares at Nori now, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's what the child is," Nori says, pointing at Adriana. "Should I not call her what she is?" Dís inhales sharply; stepping closer to him.

"You will call her, Adriana. You will not use that word around her. You will not use that word at all," Dís's voice is fierce, her eyes burning. "If I hear about you using that word, you will personally answer to me." Nori snorts, nodding as he turns and walks out of the store. Dís sighs loudly, turning and picking Adriana up.

"I'm so sorry Lady Dís," The silver haired dwarf says, bowing to her. "I can't apologize enough for my brother's behavior." Dís waves a hand dismissively as she sets Adriana down, giving her a long stare.

"It's okay Dori," She gives him a small though somewhat strained smile. "How about we have some tea?" Dori nods; leading her away and leaving Adriana with Fili, Kili and the new dwarf who's yet to talk.

* * *

Nori prided himself on being sneaky; sly. And this elf was making it too easy as she walked; her eyes glazed and almost dead. He watches her from the shadows; playing with the chain of her locket. He doesn't dare open it though. If he wants the game to last, he has to hold back on opening up the locket.

Nori nearly bursts into laughter right then and there as the elf ducks down an alley. She really was stupid or she was enjoying this game of cat and mouse with him. Nori grins, moving lightly as he slips behind her into the alley. He stands motionless; his stomach twisting with a small feeling of uneasiness as he looks around. The alley is empty; no footprints to be seen except for his own.

"Come out and play little mouse," Nori calls, forcing the uneasiness away. "Not afraid are you?" A smooth palm clamps over his mouth, the sharp tip of a dagger pressing lightly to his neck.

"I do believe you have something of mine, cat," The elf purrs in his ear. "And I have something of yours. Shall we exchange?" Nori wordlessly holds the locket up; dangling it between his fingers. The elf sighs, kneeing him hard in the butt as she shoves him forward; snatching the locket.

"You aren't much fun to play with," Nori says, sitting up. The she elf ignores him; slipping her locket on with a silent smile of victory. "Do I get my thing back now, mouse?" She smirks, throwing his wallet at him. Nori catches it wordlessly, staring up at the elf. Neither of them say anything for a moment; staring in silent admiration. The she elf is the first to move, pointing the tip of her dagger inches from Nori's crotch.

"If I ever hear of you using the word half breed to describe my daughter or rather anyone like her. I will personally hunt you down and take care of you, myself. Do I make myself clear, cat?" Nori can't help the smirk on his lips as he nods; watching the she elf back away with a small bow.

"Does this mean we'll meet again mouse?" He calls after her. Her response is to throw another one of Nori's own daggers at his feet.

* * *

Dori has to resist the urge to fuss over the child; watching as she clings to Dís's skirts. Ori sits by his legs, staring with wide eyes at the little girl. The young princes both try and pull Ori away from Dori's legs; pleading with him to come and play.

"Are you okay, Ori?" Dís asks; looking concerned at the flushed face of his little brother. Dori picks him up, putting his hand on his forehead.

"Do you have a fever?" Dori demands; missing the way Ori's cheeks heat up more as he does so. Dís glances down at her legs; a wide, knowing smile coming to her face as she reaches down; pushing the little girl out from behind her skirts. The little girl, Adriana is her name had hidden behind him momentarily. He had yet to hear her speak though. She'd come close several times it seemed. But instead popped a thumb into her mouth and looked away or hid. "How old is she?" Dori asks. On his lap, Ori squirms until Dori lets go of him. He hesitates, stepping forward with his chin set.

"I like your ears." Ori says, his chin quivering as he looks at the little girl. She watches him cautiously; slowly letting go of Dís's skirts and stepping toward him. She points at his own ears; one hand touching her own.

"I like yours." Ori's face flushes red as he stutters, playing with the hem of his knitted sweater. Dori stares silently; a nervous smile coming over his face as he watches the two of them; Nori's words still fresh in his head.

* * *

Ori was already in shock when Nori showed up to Dori's work. And then Lady Dís walked in, trailed by the two princes and the little girl from yesterday. Terrified, he ducked behind Dori's legs, clinging to his pant legs. Nori stood back in a corner with one of his friends; leaning close together. The princes, Fili and Kili had tugged on his sleeves, trying to convince him to come and play with them around the shop. But he sat in silent shock; staring at the girl from yesterday, wondering if he was in a dream.

He knew it wasn't a dream when Lady Dís had stood up and stormed across the shop; dragging his brother across the shop. She had asked him about a word—half breed. Ori knew it was associated with the little girl, Adriana that was her name. Lady Dís had said her name whenever she was in the middle of scolding Nori. Even after Nori had left and things had calmed down; Ori couldn't find his voice as she peeked at from behind Lady Dís's skirts. He could feel himself flushing when Dori picked him up; checking for a fever as not only the princes stared but Adriana and the Lady Dís. He wasn't sure what made him work up the courage. Perhaps it was the princes snickering quietly; Dori's fussing or Lady Dís's knowing smile. But Ori squirmed on Dori's lap, determined to keep his chin from quivering as he walked up to Adriana. She watched him with large; earnest eyes as Ori approached her nervously.

"I like your ears." Was all he could think to say; praying to Mahal that his chin wasn't quivering and his voice didn't break. Adriana watched him quietly, peeking at him much like she did the day before. Until slowly, painfully slowly she moved from behind Lady Dís's skirts; giving him a smile. One hand reached up, touching one of her ears as if discovering them for the first time. She lifts her other hand, pointing to him.

"I like yours." She says; her face so open, so earnest that all Ori can do is splutter and blush, fiddling with the hem of his knitted sweater as the adults watch him with knowing smiles and the princes glare at him.


	6. Family Dinner

Thank you so much to Gingah18; storywriter108; Mephistominion; nienna14; EquusGold and jjchickybabe for the favorites and follows! It's greatly appreciated.

storywriter108: Thank you and I probably won't reveal her father until it's revealed in Fade Quietly. But you will get to know more about him from Enora's memories and her stories of him to Adriana.

Mephistominion: Thank you for reading it! I am loving writing all this fluff and cuteness :3

EquusGold: Thank you so much for all your reviews! I am so happy to see you enjoying my story and Ori is just going to get more and more adorable as the story goes on :3 I can't thank you enough for all your reviews and compliments.

* * *

It's early in the afternoon when Enora returns; defeat and worry clear on her face. Adriana lies on the couch asleep; her thumb popped in her mouth. Kili sits a few feet away, watching her with unbridled curiosity. Dís sits a few feet away, shaking her head at her dark haired son.

"She's not going anywhere," Dís promises him through choked laughter, gently tugging on his hand. "Let her sleep, Kili." He turns away from her with a small sigh; climbing up into his mother's lap with a pout. Enora sits down across from them; sighing softly as Adriana takes a long breath, rolling over.

"Does she always sleep like that?" Kili asks; staring at Enora.

"Sucking her thumb? No, usually prefers being held and rocked until she's asleep. How did the market go?" Dís's face becomes drawn as she looks away.

"Nori called her a half breed and he got yelled at." Kili says, his dark eyes flashing with anger. Enora nods, taking a long breath.

"Adriana understands that I'm an elf and her father's a human. She realizes that she's a half elf-half human. But—it's not a word, I use."

"That's not the only thing she was called…" Dís murmurs darkly. "Others seem to think we're deaf or simply don't care. I heard the word creature tossed around quite a bit." Enora's face remains the same; her head resting against her hand as she listens.

"Why would they call her that?" Kili asks, staring up at his mother with wide eyed, child innocence. Enora purses her lips as she looks at him; her heart twisting at the wonder; the pure curiosity in his eyes.

* * *

_Enora stood alone before King Thranduil; her eyes red and puffy from tears, her arms crossed protectively in front of herself. His icy blue eyes looked her up and with disdain; his lips twisted into a grimace as they landed on her stomach. _

_ "Such a tragedy you had to be separated from its father," Thranduil said in a tone that oozed false concern. "We can find a solution you know so that you will not have to face the shame of raising the child alone." _

_ "The shame I feel does not come from bearing the child of a human." Enora hissed; a small feeling of satisfaction settled in her chest as the king glared at her. _

_ "I offer you a deal, Enora." His voice was full of false warmth as he gave her a thin lipped smile. _

_ "What sort of deal could you offer me?" Enora took a cautious step back and swallowed hard as her heart began to thump harder. _

_ "Marry an elf of our realm. He will be an honorable, well to do elf. He will take good care of you—that abomination." _

_ "You dare suggest the man I loved wasn't an honorable, well to do man? And say the word, call it what it is: baby, child, little one, half elf." _

_ "I heard the stories of that man you lived with. Dressed in old leathers and furs—living on meager wages in a poor town. You call that honorable, well to do?"_

_ "He was far more honorable than you!" Enora screamed; her voice echoing throughout the room. "A man does not require silks and jewels to be honorable," She paused, her eyes filling with tears as she swallowed hard. "Please, My Lord, I can feel myself fading. Allow me to return to him. Allow us to raise our child together in peace." Thranduil turned away from her and stood still. For a moment, she wondered if he'd turned into a statue as silenced filled the room louder than any other sound could. _

_ "You belong with your people, Enora." His tone was void of emotion as he turned back to look at her. "Accept our offer—he will be a fine elf. He will care for the both of you." _

_ "Yet you know I will slowly fade until I depart for the Grey Havens. And then my child will be left with a man who's been forced into faking fatherly affection for then," Thranduil nodded as he sat back on his throne; a blank look on his face. "I refuse the offer." Enora whispered. Thranduil took a long breath; nodding as he stared at her with frosty blue eyes. _

_ "Very well then Enora," He said all calm. "You leave me with no other choice then. Come and kneel before me." Enora moved forward painfully slow as she sunk to her knees. Thranduil stood before her, the blank look replaced with one of sheer happiness. Long, pale, slender fingers grabbed hold of her hair as he tugged her head back. Icy blue eyes watched her with disdain as Thranduil looked her up and down. "You have disgraced our race, Enora. You left our people to trade; fell in love with a human man and allowed yourself to be courted by him. You went as far as to bear his child. Not only have you done that but," He paused as he dropped the single braid in her hair. "You wear the courting braid of a dwarf in your hair. And you carry an abomination. You have disgraced the elven race with your deeds. I offered you a deal but you rejected it. Therefore you leave me with no other choice than to banish you."_

* * *

"Mama," Enora's jolted from her thoughts by a small hand tugging on the sleeve of her tunic. Adriana stands in front of her; her eyebrows furrowed with concern. "Okay?" Enora looks up, catching sight of Dís staring at her hard.

"Yes, my love," Enora mumbles, smoothing a hand over Adriana's sleep mussed curls. "I just got caught up in my thoughts." Adriana stares at her doubtfully, her fingers wrapped tightly around the sleeve of her tunic. Enora chuckles, shaking her head as she kisses the top of her head. "You're an old soul trapped in a young body, child." She gives her head a final kiss, standing up and moving from the room. Dís follows after her, moving towards the kitchen.

"Did you have any luck?" Dís whispers, glancing over her shoulder at Kili and Adriana sitting on the floor.

"No, I wasn't able to," She sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Although I did manage to run into a thief, he managed to snag my locket. But I got his wallet and one of his daggers—we exchanged."

"This thief, what did he look like?" Dís demands; her arms crossed over her chest.

"Hair done in three points; braided eyebrows." Dís groans as a look of realization comes to her face.

"Nori," Dís says with a groan; covering her eyes. "Thorin will be furious when he hears about this."

"He doesn't have to hear about it. I took care of it myself." Enora says calmly, running her fingers through her hair. "And Thorin will find something else to be furious about." A mischievous, eager smile that Dís hasn't seen for years spreads across Enora's face.

"I think it wouldn't hurt to help Adriana adjust to life here by meeting some of our kin," Dís says; a smile spreading across her own face. "Perhaps for dinner tonight?" Dís's smile fades as she sees Enora's eyes glistening with unshed tears. "Enora?" Dís stands frozen as Enora throws herself into her arms, clinging to her desperately.

"I've missed you," Enora whispers as tears slip down her cheeks. "I've missed all of you so much." Dís pulls back, looking at her carefully.

"Is there something you're not telling me, Enora?" Dís asks, holding her shoulders. Enora looks around the room with tear filled eyes, looking anywhere but at Dís.

"Of course, not," Enora promises; squeezing Dís's hands. "I'm just thinking of things—now how can I help with setting things up for tonight?" Dís watches her carefully for a few moments more before she sighs; backing away and motioning for Enora to follow her.

"May I ask you, what Adriana did in Rohan while you worked?" Dís asks in the middle of kneading bread dough.

"Sometimes she came with me and sat at my feet; watched me. Other times, she would just sit directly outside of the shop and wait for me."

"Did she ever play with other children?" Enora shakes her head, a troubled look coming to her face.

"The people of Rohan were a little bit unsettled already by an elf in their presence. And well—you saw what she showed you. There was a day she was playing with some other children and another little girl nearly tripped. Adriana grabbed a hold of her to keep her from falling and accidentally showed the child her gift. After that, everything just sort of went downhill. None of the other children wanted to play with her. If they wanted anything to do with her, it was to ridicule her. I had parents coming to my door asking for me to keep my child away from theirs. Fili and Kili are really the first children she's had any _real _interaction with."

"Kili is quite fascinated by her—Fili just needs some time to adjust to her."

"Speaking of your boys, where is Fili?" Enora asks; lifting her head to look at Dís. Dís stops kneading, a small sigh escaping her lips.

"We had a small incident when we got back from the market. Kili wanted to see Adriana's toy but rather than ask, he just grabbed it away from her. She tried grabbing it back from him and Fili jumped in and shoved her. I sent him to his room until he's ready to apologize." Enora nods, her face understanding.

"He is used to it being just him and his brother. And he's the older one; the protector…Thorin did the same thing." She reminds her with gentle shoulder nudge as they return to their work.

* * *

Adriana is sitting on the floor, waiting on her mother's return when Kili squeals making her jump.

"Mister Dwalin," Kili squeals, jumping up and running into the arms of the burly, bald, tattooed dwarf. "Adriana, it's Mister Dwalin!" Adriana knows and remembers: this is the one who doesn't like her or her mother. He stares at her now with a look of suspicion as he lifts Kili up. The older, white haired one, Balin trails behind him, giving her a small smile.

"And how are you Miss Adriana?" He asks politely. Adriana swallows hard, her heart thumping loudly in her chest as she stares at the three of them. She wants her mother right now; anyone really to hold her and shield her from their stares.

"Okay." She says, her voice almost inaudible.

"And where's your brother?" Balin asks Kili, turning the attention off her.

"In his room," Kili says seriously. "Fee's in trouble." There's the unmistakable sound of a growl, followed by the sound of light footsteps and Adriana looks up with relief to see her mother enter the room.

"Ah, there you are," She says; her smile a bit strained. "Come along love." Adriana stands, running past Dwalin and Balin. She grabs hold of her mother's hand with an iron grip, breathing heavily. "You're okay." Enora whispers as they slip down the hallway to their shared bedroom.

"Mister Dwalin doesn't like me." Adriana whispers as Enora's hands begin combing through her tangled curls.

"Well he doesn't like me either," Enora pauses in her task; nodding affirmatively. "He hates me, actually. But my dear remember; if he says anything to you such as the word half breed or anything offensive. Tell me and I will kill him slowly and painfully with hesitation. And he may not be scared of an elf but he'll be terrified of an angry mother," Adriana stares up at her; her mother's face serious as she looks down at her. She leans down, kissing her forehead. "I love you." Adriana wordlessly reaches up; pressing a hand to her cheek. Enora stands still as her own face and Dís's faces come into focus; their whispered voices drifting from the kitchen. Their faces blur away and into Dwalin and Balin's, talking to Kili moments ago. The image slowly blurs out of view as Adriana lowers her hand; her eyebrows furrowed.

"Don't be scared," Enora whispers, squeezing Adriana's hand in hers. "Some kin of Dís's and Thorin's will be coming by tonight to meet us," Adriana stares at her with grave eyes, her fingers pressed against her lips. "Not everyone is Dwalin and not everyone is like the people of Rohan."

"I'm scared." Adriana whimpers, pressing her face against Enora's chest. Enora sighs, rubbing her back.

"I know—I know you are," Enora whispers. "Just stick close to me. If you go to someone else, remember not to touch them directly."

"Okay…" Adriana whispers, nestling closer to Enora.

"I love you," Enora finishes, pressing her lips to Adriana's forehead briefly before she steps away; moving to pick out a dress. "And remember no matter what happens, what is said. I'll protect you."

"Promise?" Adriana demands; her sleet gray eyes watching Enora with grave seriousness. Enora nods, kneeling down and holding out her pinky.

"I promise old soul," She swears; linking their pinkies together. She leans forward, pressing their foreheads together with a strained smile. "Now, why don't we finish getting ready?"

* * *

When Enora steps out of her room with Adriana resting heavily in her arms she's instantly aware of three things. The first is the loud talking of a lot of dwarves; all laughing and shouting in an attempt to be heard over the other. The second is Adriana's arms tightening around her neck. And the third is a small dwarf at her feet, staring up at her with large, frightened eyes. Enora kneels down slowly, all too aware of how the small dwarf's eyes grow wider.

"Hello, little one," She says, her voice soft. "What's your name?" The little one doesn't answer immediately; playing nervously with the hem of the too large knitted cardigan they wear. When they do answer, the voice is small, intimidated.

"Ori," He whispers, looking down at his hands. "What's yours?" At the mention of his name, Adriana lifts her face from her neck; craning her head to look at the little boy. Enora kneels, unmoving as Adriana reaches out, pointing at Ori's ears with a somewhat timid smile.

"I like your ears." She whispers, the timid smile growing as Ori flushes to the roots of his hair, looking away.

"I like yours." He whispers, giving her a timid smile of his own. Enora presses her lips to Adriana's temple, slowly lowering her feet to the floor.

"Go with Ori?" Enora whispers. The response is immediate as Adriana's grip tightens and her face returns to be buried in her neck. Enora sighs; standing and offering Ori a small smile. "Would you like to show us the way?" Still blushing, Ori nods vigorously, turning and almost running down the hallway as he leads Enora towards the source of the noise. The closer they get, the tighter Adriana's grip grows. Enora sighs, reaching up and patting her carefully on the back as the noise grows louder.

"It's okay." She whispers as they step into the dining room. All the talking, laughter, drinking and smoking stops as Enora steps into the room. Every pair of eyes in the room stares at her with emotions ranging from curiosity to interest to disgust. Enora's eyes shift over the dwarfs in the room; a small amount of relief settles in her chest as she catches the eye of the hatted dwarf, Bofur. He winks at her, stepping forward with a large smile.

"Hello there, little lass," He coos at Adriana; his smile widening as she slowly turns her head, peeking at him curiously. Enora notices the dwarf with the ax embedded in his head stepping forward behind Bofur; his dark eyes crinkling at the edges. "Do you remember me?" Enora nearly sighs with relief as Adriana's grip lessens slightly. Adriana nods, leaning towards him with her arms extended.

"Would you like to hold her?" Enora asks, holding her breath as Adriana's hands near Bofur. He nods; his smile still in place as he takes Adriana. Enora's arms suddenly feel empty and she instinctively crosses them across her stomach.

"Didn't get to introduce myself to you lassie," Bofur says to Adriana, his smile still in place as she plays with the flaps of his hat. "Name is Bofur." Enora tenses as Adriana stops playing with his hat, staring at the hatted dwarf hard.

"Boo." Adriana states; nodding at Bofur. Dís snorts, covering her mouth in an attempt to muffle her laughter. But it's useless as the rest of the dwarves follow suit. Enora sighs, a small smile coming to her lips.

"I'm Boo now am I?" Bofur asks, raising an eyebrow. Enora watches silently, warmth flooding her chest as he gives her daughter a dimpled smile. Adriana nods enthusiastically; giving him a dimpled smile of her own. Enora sighs as the dwarves in the room relax; talking and laughing. Bofur walks up to her; the dwarf with the ax and a plump red headed dwarf trailing behind him.

"Thank you," Enora whispers to Bofur, giving him a small, grateful smile. Adriana still sits in his arms, distracted as she plays contentedly with his earring. "She normally doesn't warm up to strangers so fast."

"Must be doing something right then," Bofur says happily. "Allow me to introduce my cousin Bifur," He gestures to the dwarf with the ax embedded in his head. "And this is my younger brother, Bombur." The plump, red headed dwarf gives her a small, polite smile and nod.

"Didn't really get a chance to properly introduce myself the other day. I apologize for that. I was in a bit of a rush." Enora tenses as Adriana squirms in Bofur's arms; leaning towards Bifur. He takes her willingly and sits down as she talks to him quietly, one thumb popped into her mouth. Enora sighs, running a hand over her face as she turns away.

"Not easy is it?" A voice questions beside her. Enora opens her eyes and finds a dwarrowdam staring at her with a look half curious; half scrutinizing. The dwarrowdam is short, stout with minimal curves. Her hairs a golden red, hanging past her shoulders with braids woven in. Her beard is not as thick as the men's but more decorated with braids and beads. Her eyes are a bright green, staring intently at Enora as she looks back and forth between her and Adriana.

"No, it's not." Enora mumbles, the empty feeling in her arms a dull ache.

"I'm Davna, Bombur's wife," Her voice is slightly gravelly but warm. "Our family is quite taken with her," Davna nods towards Bifur nodding intently as Adriana babbles on, his eyes grave. "And I must say, I'm becoming taken with her too."

"I'm from the Woodland Realm but I practically lived in Erebor before it fell. I didn't quite fit in."

"I've heard of you from Dís. She told me of the time you two stole all of Thorin's clothes and hid them throughout the castle." Davna bursts out laughing; her shoulders shaking with mirth.

"Thorin wouldn't have found out about it except Dwalin found out," Enora grumbles. "And he warned Thorin…So while we were hiding all of his clothes, he was doing the same to us." Enora joins Davna in her laughter, her own shoulders shaking with mirth.

"Ori, come away from there," Enora looks away from Davna to see a silver haired dwarf with complicated braids tugging on Ori's arm gently. "Leave her alone." He says, trying in vain to pull Ori away from where he sits at Bifur's feet, staring up at Adriana. Davna nudges her gently with a shake of her head.

"Dori's a little bit overprotective of Ori." Davna explains.

"He's quite all right, Master Dori." Enora says, moving towards them. He looks up at her, startled as she nears him.

"Just not polite for him to stare at her like some sort of spectacle," Dori shakes his head. "And after what Nori said about her today…" A look of realization crosses his face as Dori looks up sharply, waving his hands furiously. "Missus Enora, I—I—I am deeply sorry for what my brother said! Please do not let his actions reflect poorly on Ori."

"It is just Enora, Master Dori," She glances at Adriana, focused on Ori who fiddles with his sweater, blushing. "I hold no ill will towards Ori." Both of them glance towards Ori who now sits with a hand to his cheek; stuttering and looking ready to run from the room. Adriana sits next to him, blushing a light pink as she pats him atop his head gently. Enora turns away, putting a hand over her mouth trying to conceal her smile. It's there that she sees Thorin in the doorway, looking glum as he sees Adriana sitting at Bifur's feet and patting Ori atop the head. He doesn't meet her eye as he turns away, slinking back towards the front door.

* * *

The next chapter will be focused on the kids. So there will be some fluff, some cuteness, some feels and some Thorin/Adriana feels.


	7. Bitter Feelings

Thank you so much to Cece12; camsam17; BloodyRiley for the follows! If you guys have not seen yet on one of my other stories, I start college on Monday so updates will be slower. I will still update as often as I can but they won't be as often.

EquusGold: I feel like Thorin is always such a grouch even when he tries to be affectionate, he's so emotionally constipated that he's grumpy xD and you get some Thorin/Adriana and Thorin/Enora feels here. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

If Adriana had to pick a favorite dwarf, it would be Ori. The blushing, stuttering dwarf sat by her on the living room floor; playing with the hem of his baggy sweater. Fili and Kili sat a few feet away, wrestling around on the floor and ignoring them completely. Adriana sits silently, glancing at Ori from the corner of her eye at Ori. Kili had run into the kitchen and dragged the two of them out; insisting them come play with him and Fili. But as soon as they'd come into the living room, the princes had forgotten about them, preferring to play with the other one. Adriana looks at Ori again; just to see him staring at her. He blushes to the roots of his hair looking away quickly. Pulling his knees up to his chest, Ori refuses to meet her eye as she scoots closer.

"Ears," Adriana says, pointing towards her. Ori glances at her with a confused, nervous look. "How come you like mine?"

"They're pointy," Ori says, pointing towards his own rounded ones with a wrinkled nose. "Mine are normal."

"My mama's are pointier!" Adriana says happily; pushing her curls back. Ori smiles timidly, pushing back his own hair to show his ears. Fili snorts, glaring at the two of them.

"Only elves have pointy ears, Ori." Fili grumbles. Ori looks from Adriana to Fili, a somewhat confused, almost stricken look on his face.

"I'm only half." Adriana mumbles.

"Just a half breed…" Fili says; crossing his arms over his chest almost defiantly. Ori gasps, moving quickly to put an arm around Adriana. Kili stares at his brother with wide eyes. And Adriana sits like stone, tears welling up in her eyes. She shrugs Ori off, moving out of the room and down the hallway towards hers and her mother's shared room with tears streaming down her face.

* * *

Thorin is sitting outside on a bench when Balin finds him, his arms crossed tightly over his chest as he grumbles. From inside the house, the sound of laughter and talking drifts outside. Thorin doesn't look up as the white haired dwarf sits down on the bench; his tone patient as he asks.

"What seems to be troubling you?" Balin rests his arms across his knees, staring expectantly at Thorin. For a moment, Thorin doesn't speak, feeling petty and childish really to be angry about this. But Balin's one of his oldest friends and watches him patiently, an eyebrow raised.

"I'm a king," Thorin whispers, refusing to meet Balin's eye. "He's just a toy maker—they don't even speak the same language yet she prefers _him _to _me_!" It was strange to see Adriana, so small sitting in Bifur's lap, talking animatedly to him. The salt and pepper haired dwarf had been nodding seriously, all his attention focused on her. Adriana didn't seem the least bit deterred by the ax embedded in his head nor the language barrier. "Yet it seems any time I'm near her or hold her, she's terrified." Thorin grumbles. Balin nods; clapping him on the shoulder.

"You've held her once," Balin reminds him gently. "And you have to remember Thorin; she is a young child coming from a very rough start. This is a new place with many new people. I think she's a bit scared of all of us."

"She isn't of Dís," Thorin says bitterly, glaring back at the house. "She's not scared of Bifur either or of," He stops as the door opens slowly with a loud creak. A small figure steps outside; sniffling and clutching something beneath their arm. Thorin and Balin exchange a glance, looking over their shoulder as the figure moves slowly toward the bench. As the black curls come into view, Balin gives him a pointed look, scooting over to make room between the two of them. Thorin clears his throat, trying desperately to make his voice less gruff. "Are you okay, little one?" He winces as she jumps, staring up the two of them with puffy, startled eyes.

"Needed a break, did you?" Balin interjects, smiling warmly down at her. "Would you like to sit with us?" Thorin can't help the small flutter of warmth in his chest as she nods, grabbing hold of his sleeve to pull herself up onto the bench between them. As soon as she's seated, she turns to Thorin, thrusting the thing beneath her arm towards him.

"Read." She says, watching him with red rimmed, puffy eyes. "Please." She adds shyly, ducking her head. Thorin takes the offered item; a thick journal with pages upon pages filled with writing.

"Erebor," Thorin reads the heading of a page, flipping through the journal. "Our story—Rohan—and this one's blank?" Adriana nods, tapping his arm.

"All these pages," She taps the blank pages. "They're for now." Thorin furrows his eyebrows, flipping through the pages; some dog-eared and worn, others barely touched.

"Oh, I see," Balin says, nodding. "Enora wrote down all her stories of Erebor, Rohan and now the blank pages are for the Blue Mountains?" Adriana nods enthusiastically, taking the journal back from Thorin. She flips carefully through the pages, nodding decisively as she hands the journal back to him.

"This one," She whispers, leaning against Thorin's side. Thorin sits frozen as she snuggles closer, popping one of her thumbs into her mouth. "Please." She adds after he sits silent for a few moments. Thorin clears his throat; resisting the urge to glare at Balin as he stares at him with a wide smile from beneath his white beard.

"Her king told her often, dwarves were greedy; hungry for gold with little care for anyone or anything else. They were a cruel race and would turn their backs on others in need," Thorin begins, his voice shaky. "She thought of that now as the dwarrowdam stood alone on the path, cursing and swinging her ax wildly." A familiar hand reaches past him; coming to rest in the middle of the page.

"We're way past this," Enora says lightly. "And you know the stories just as well if not better than I do, Adriana. You can tell them, yourself." Thorin looks down at the child in question who smiles around her thumb bashfully.

"This is the story I take it of how you met Dís?" Balin asks. Thorin doesn't hear her response, too distracted as Adriana tugs at his sleeve. She stares up him anxiously, patting the book.

"Am I in the book?" Thorin asks; his voice a little gruffer than he means it to be. He grimaces; waiting for her to shrink away and go to her mother. Or worse yet, take the book and run into the house. Instead he watches in stunned silence as she expertly opens to a new section, staring up at him expectantly.

"She wants you to read to her," Enora says; her tone warm. Thorin looks down at the child, the fluttering warmth in his chest growing. "Dinner's almost ready, Adriana; why don't you go on inside and wash your hands and face?" She runs a hand over the inky curls, gently guiding her towards the house. Balin follows behind her, leaving Thorin and Enora alone outside. Thorin's lips quiver into a smile as she moves forward; resting her chin atop his head.

* * *

"I hate when you do that." Thorin tries to make his voice gruff but the warmth in it betrays him.

"You hate it when I do a lot of things," Enora reminds him. "But I do them anyways."

"How is my kin treating you?" Thorin asks; all too aware of the warmth radiating off of Enora as she moves to sit next to him on the bench.

"Dwalin hates me as much as he ever did," Enora shrugs. "The brothers Ri are quite enjoyable especially Master Nori." Thorin scowls as she smirks, her eyes glittering.

"What about the Ur family?" Thorin's scowl only grows deeper as her smirk melts into a smile; her eyes becoming soft.

"I think Bombur and Davna would give as many sweets as she wanted if she just smiled at them." Enora says, her shoulders shaking with laughter.

"Her dimples, they do not come from you?" Enora's shoulders don't sag but her laughter stops as she looks over at him; her expression unreadable.

"The locket I have is one he gave me as a courting gift," She reaches up, twisting the small piece of silver she wears carefully. "It was his grandmother's given to his mother and then given to me. He said his mother, Adriana's grandmother had dimples—so did he."

"What'd he look like?" Thorin asks; his stomach twisting with the nausea that comes from jealously.

"He was tall—considered shorter for the race of men. Tanned skin from months of working outside and wiry black hair; always a grim expression. I think the only time I saw him smile was when we were together," She pauses, a wistful look coming to her face. "Shortly after we met, he asked me if I was always so chipper. But grim as he was, he was a loving man."

"He would have cared for you and Adriana?" Thorin could not picture a grim man as wonderful as Enora _tried _to make him sound; caring for her or Adriana.

"I used to believe there couldn't be a man who could be better father," Enora trails off, staring at him thoughtfully. "And then I saw you with you with your nephews, with her." Thorin's throat constricts with tears as he looks away from her, swallowing thickly.

"All children are a gift from Mahal." He says, still swallowing hard.

"She was so small when she was born," Enora muses, resting her chin in her palm as she stares at him. "I'd been very ill during my pregnancy—I was unable to sleep; unable to keep food down. When I did sleep, I was plagued by such strange dreams. They didn't make sense: meaningless shapes, colors and always voices, muffled. After the first dream, I broke down and asked Aulë why I would be allowed to have a child if they were just going to be ripped away from me before they were even born?" Thorin sits silently as she talks, watching her facial expressions change from worry to anger. "I passed out from lack of sleep and food one day and a man found me and carried me to his house. When I awoke, I was surrounded by animals walking on their hind legs and an enormous man; a skin changer who offered me food and shelter. I was able to get better there—sleep, eat food and keep it down. When I told of him of my dreams, he suggested I seek out Lord Elrond in Rivendell."

"Would they help you, either?" Thorin's tone turns bitter at the mention of more elves. "Or did he too turn you away?"

"He and his people were more than willing to try and help me," Enora says calmly, shrugging. "But they were unable to diagnose the cause of my dreams and at the point; I needed to find a permanent house."

"Then came Rohan." Thorin fills in as Enora nods.

"Everything progressed as it should have except for the occasional dream," Enora says. "And the midwife came when it was time; everything went as it should. But she didn't cry when she was came out," She pauses; her face becoming distant. "The midwife held her up and she was so perfectly still that I knew she wasn't breathing. I'd waited so long and been so worried, I couldn't let her die."

"What happened next?" Thorin asks; his voice husky as Enora turns her gaze on him.

"I prayed to Aulë," Enora confesses. "I grabbed the midwife and told her I would give an arm, a leg, my heart, my very breath just to save her. They started sucking the fluid from her nose and mouth; patting her on the back until she flushed red and screamed." The two of them sit in silence; thoughtful looks on their faces until Enora stands gently squeezing Thorin's shoulder. "Dinner should be ready by now. Why don't we go back inside before your sister hunts us down?" Thorin nods, a small smile on his face as he follows after her. Enora pauses at the door, her hand frozen inches from the doorknob.

"What is it?" Thorin asks as she turns around to face him.

"Do you really wish to hear all of this?" Enora demands; taking a step closer to him. Honestly, no he doesn't. It stings; burns even at times as she talks. But at the same time it's like a balm; soothing the stings. Still, he doesn't want to hear it.

"Yes," He lies; nodding. "I do." Thorin promises; as she turns away to open the door.

* * *

Thorin is nearly mowed down by his nephews who cling to his legs; talking over the other one about what they saw today as they hug him. Enora gives him a final smile, moving towards the dining room. Thorin bends down, picking the boys up and balancing them in his arms.

"I protected Adriana!" Kili boasts proudly. Thorin doesn't miss the look of contempt on his other nephew's face at Kili's words as they step into the dining room. Thorin turns towards Kili as his dark haired nephews tugs on one his braids; a nervous look on his face.

"Yes, Kili?" Thorin asks; worry clenching his chest at Kili looks around the crowded room.

"Where's Adriana?" Kili whispers in his ear, his eyebrows furrowed as he looks around the room. Thorin frowns, looking towards Balin but finds him empty armed. A quick glance at Enora finds her empty armed as well. She stands with a smirk on her face as she holds her arms out and he catches the words: 'my turn' as Bofur hands over Adriana, who instantly snuggles into her mother's neck.

"She's over there." Thorin says gruffly, nodding towards Enora as she sits down, Adriana still in her lap.

"Can I sit by her?" Kili whispers, looking at the empty seat as if daring someone else to take the seat. Thorin glances at the Ur family, quickly making his way across the dining room as he plops roughly down next to Enora. She doesn't bat an eye; simply handing him a plate of food with a small smirk. On either side of him, Fili and Kili squirm as they attempt to grab food; most of it bouncing off of Thorin and onto the floor. All he can though is chuckle, shaking his head as he helps them. Around him come the loud, usual sounds of dinners like this: talking over the others; questions of work and rambunctious laughter. He peers around Kili, gaging Enora's reaction to this all. She'd spent many dinners with him, Frerin and Dís. But that had been long ago and this was with many new dwarves; most wary of her and Adriana.

Enora seems completely unaware of all going around of her however. She sits leaning against her hand, eating painfully slow. Adriana eats from the same plate, sleet eyes focused on the food in front of them. One of Adriana's hands rests on Enora's arm; her eyes occasionally darting up to stare at her before she looks back to the plate.

"How old are you?" Ori asks Adriana from across the table and it takes everything in Thorin not to start laughing at the murderous expression Kili throws him. Thorin watches with a crease in his forehead as the child jumps; moving her hand swiftly from Enora's arm. Enora's head slowly lifts; her eyes, cloudy and dark connecting with Thorin's. It takes a moment for them to focus as she slowly smiles, the crease in his forehead only growing.

"Three," Adriana says quietly, shrinking further back into her mother as more eyes focus on her. "Nana." She turns back to her mother, reaching for her neck. Thorin doesn't miss the way nearly everyone in the room stiffens as the words leave her lips. Enora gently moves her hand down, giving a strained but polite smile.

"You speak Elvish?" Ori asks breathlessly, his eyes widening.

"Have you been teaching her then, Enora?" Balin asks; his tone curious. Enora shakes his head and Thorin feels the room relax the slightest.

"She can speak a couple words," Enora says; looking down at Adriana with an unreadable expression. "Some words she's picked up from me just using in day to day life."

"What's that one word mean?" Ori asks; his expression still dreamy. Thorin could scream as he feels the gaze of Dori and Nori on him. He doesn't have to look at them to know they're both glaring at him. A heart melting smile spreads across Adriana's face, making Ori's face flush as she points towards Enora.

"Mama." She says the word affectionately and not even a blind dwarf could miss the warm look in Enora's eyes.

"And what's the word for dad?" Ori asks, his face falling as Adriana's eyebrows furrow. Thorin throws Dori a look but it's too late as Ori pushes on, his tone innocent. "Where is your dad?"

"When is he coming, Miss Enora?" Kili interjects excitedly. Thorin swallows thickly, not daring to glance up at Enora or Adriana as the boys both stare at her expectantly. "Where are you going, Adriana?" Kili asks, his voice pitched with fear. Thorin looks up to see the small girl padding form the dining room; her footsteps fading down the hallway.

"Stomachache, I'm afraid." Enora muses; refusing to meet anyone's eyes as she stares down at her plate. Thorin swallows hard, shame clenching his chest as he catches sight of her fiddling with her locket.


	8. Secrets

Dori could and would apologize a thousand times to Lady Enora and he would still feel bad. His attempts are met with a polite smile and head shake; promising there's no need to apologize. But he'd seen the embarrassment; the shame hidden deep in her eyes as he'd spoken. He couldn't bring himself to scold Ori. He'd sulked the entire walk home; his head hanging low enough to brush his chin. Even as Dori had tucked him in, Ori had sulked, his small face crestfallen.

"Come on, Ori," Nori tries at breakfast the next morning. "Cheer up." He looks pleadingly at Dori; raising a braided eyebrow.

"Would you like to take a walk, Ori?" Dori suggests; his heart twisting as Ori barely lifts his head from his bowl of porridge.

"All of us?" Ori mumbles, glancing at Nori. The star haired dwarf nods, a small smile on his face. "Can we go to the river?"

"Of course we can," Nori promises, running his hand through Ori's sleep mussed hair. "We'll all go." Dori nearly sighs with relief as Ori's face brightens up.

An hour later they walk out of the city; Nori leading them towards the river. The river as Ori called it was a small stream that Nori had discovered on one of his return trips to the Blue Mountains. The previously silent, sulking Ori has brightened up; talking animatedly about anything he can think of. Dori walks along with him; smiling and nodding as Ori talks. Nori occasionally tosses in a comment of his own; looking over his shoulder with a small smile at Ori. It's not until come around the outcropping of rocks that hides the river does Ori stop talking; his face a mixture of excitement and fear. Dori follows his younger brother's gaze and catches sight of Adriana sitting on the ground. The little girl sits stiffly, her hands folded in her lap. She doesn't even turn her head as they move towards her. Dori kneels down by her cautiously; ignoring Nori's glare on his back as he does so.

* * *

"Where's your mother, little one?" Dori asks quietly. Adriana doesn't look at him as she lifts a tiny finger, tapping it against her lips.

"Is there anyone else here?" Nori hisses; striding forward with his arms crossed. Dori glares at him, shaking his head. She shakes her head, tapping her lip harder.

"Are you in danger?" Dori demands.

"No, she's not in any danger," Dori nearly jumps at the cool tone of Lady Enora. "I told her to be quiet while she waited for me." Shame floods his body as he turns around to face her.

"What happened to your face?" Ori gasps and Dori once more feels shame flooding his body.

Lady Enora's pale face was filthy; her cheeks streaked with grime and dirt. Dried blood covers the upper half of her tunic; staining the light blue fabric. But it doesn't seem to bother her or Adriana as the child runs up, wrapping herself around her mother's legs.

"Adriana," Her voice is controlled as she runs fingers over the child's curls. "Why don't you and Ori go gather me some stones?" She nods towards the shallow river. Adriana nods, moving dutifully towards the river. Dori's grip on Ori's hand tightens as Enora turns towards them; her face unreadable.

"Go on Ori," Dori gives him a gentle nudge forward. Ori walks towards the water with a reluctant look over his shoulder; his head hunched. "Lady Enora, what happened to you?" She looks down at her tunic with a simple shrug.

"Come sit down with me, Master Dori," Enora sits down on the ground, her gaze fixed on Adriana and Ori. Dori sits down next to her hesitantly. Nori leans back against the outcropping of rocks; glaring at their backs. "I would like to discuss the other night with you."

"I'm so very sorry about that, Lady Enora," Dori stutters; wringing his hands anxiously. "Please don't be angry at Ori—he didn't mean any harm." Enora lifts a hand, cutting him off.

"It's just Enora," She gives him a level stare; leaving no room for argument. "It's only natural that children ask questions. Tell me, do humans ever come into the mountains?"

"Sometimes they do," Dori nods. "Merchants—come in to trade sometimes." Enora doesn't speak, her eyes focused on Adriana and Ori who run towards her with armfuls of stones. Dori prepares to stand up as he catches sight of Adriana struggling to balance her armful but a firm hand on his shoulder stops him.

"I want to watch what they do." Enora whispers; smirking as she hears Nori's growl behind them. Ori stops sharply as he catches sight of Adriana struggling. He runs forward; depositing his armful of stones beside Dori before running back to her. Ori pulls out the front of his knitted cardigan, nodding for Adriana to drop the stones. Ori nearly stumbles under the weight; earning a small giggle from Adriana.

"Thank you Ori," Enora smiles at him. Ori flushes pink, ducking his head as Adriana walks past him; pressing her hand to Enora's face. She pats Adriana's hand lightly, nodding. "I saw him help you." She promises, kissing Adriana's forehead.

"You do that a lot." Ori says; his nose wrinkling as he watches the two of them. Dori contemplates clapping his hand over Ori's mouth as Enora raises a pale, slender eyebrow.

"Give her kisses." Ori says, reaching up and touching his own forehead. Enora chuckles warmly; pressing her cheek against Adriana's dark curls.

"Well of course," Enora nods. "I love her." Ori bites his lower lip, glancing at Dori before he looks back at her.

"Miss Enora, where is her daddy?" Ori asks; his eyes wide with curiosity. Dori nearly faints at his words as he resists his urge to clap a hand over Ori's mouth. Enora purses her lips; a pensive look on her face as she runs fingers through Adriana's hair.

"I'm an elf, Ori," Enora says tentatively. "Her father's a human—and my people were very angry with me for falling in love with him. They forced me to leave him—I was brought back to Mirkwood and he remained there."

"Do you miss him?" Ori asks; his eyes soft.

"Of course I do," Enora sighs; her eyes going dark. "I miss him more some days than others. There are some days; I miss him so terribly that I can't bring myself to do much of anything. Other days, things are okay."

"Bring him here!" Ori pleads; his eyes bright.

"I'm afraid that would be very difficult to do. I never sent him a letter or anything after I left. I'm sure that he's moved on—probably remarried; started his family."

"Next time merchants come here—you plan to ask one of them to take him a letter?" Nori demands; his eyes narrowed. "You plan on starting your new life here? You expect us all to just roll over and allow an elf and her half," Dori's head snaps up; his eyes dark.

"Come Adriana," Enora's tone is cool as she stands fluidly. "Let's leave." Dori sighs as they walk away, glaring at Nori.

"Must you do that?" Dori hisses angrily. Nori scoffs; shaking his head.

"She's hiding something," Nori growls; his fists clenched. "And I'm determined to figure out what."

* * *

I'm not too happy with this chapter but the next one should be longer. And I'll try to make it better...This one was all I could come up with. I had awful writer's block. Thank you so much to ZabuzasGirl for the follow! And to clear up some things: this story is not a prequel to Fade Quietly. This is just an alternative to what would have happened if Enora had gone to the Blue Mountains after being banished from Rohan. And I will not be revealing Adriana's father or answer any questions about who he is. He'll be revealed in Fade Quietly. But you don't need to read that. He'll be revealed in here as well but not until after Fade Quietly.


	9. One Way or Another

Enora sits on the edge of the bed, running a comb through her curls. Behind her, Adriana lays under the covers; flipping through the journal. Enora's bloodstained tunic rests in the corner atop her trousers. The dried blood of earlier had been cleaned off her face; her curls were being swept into a braid that hung down her back. Behind her Adriana gives the braid a light tug. Enora turns around, looking at Adriana with a gentle smile.

"Yes, my love?" Adriana holds up the journal, patting the pages. Enora's eyes skim over the story and she swallows hard. "Why don't we read something else tonight?" Adriana shakes her head, patting the pages once more. Enora gives a small sigh, taking the journal from Adriana. The two lay side by side, Adriana's head resting against her chest. Enora reads until Adriana nods off, her soft voice filling the room. When Enora hears the even breathing of Adriana, she closes the book, patting the cover carefully. "Sure do miss you, Frerin." She whispers, smiling sadly as she tucks the blankets around Adriana. Enora exits the room on tiptoes, closing the door with a quiet click. Outside the room stands Dís, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Enora," She says tightly, looking the elf up and down. "Just where are you going?" Enora doesn't answer right away, slipping her cloak on silently.

"I have a meeting at the tavern," Enora shrugs. "Nothing serious, really—I just need to clear some things up with someone." Dís nods, following after her.

"What happened to you earlier?" Dís demands as she nears the front door. "You returned home with blood on your tunic and you looked awful."

"Some things are better left alone, my friend," Enora sighs, looking anywhere but at the dwarrowdam. "I'll be back shortly." She promises, giving the dwarrowdam's hand a squeeze as she turns and exits the house. Enora's walk to the tavern is quiet, the hood of her cloak pulled up. When she arrives to the tavern, she's hit in the face by the heavy scent of smoke hanging in the air. A couple dwarves pause in their conversations to look over at her but shrug and turn back to each other. She scans the room, her eyes settling on a cloaked figure sitting in the corner. She strides across the tavern slowly, her gaze focused on the figure in the corner.

"Aye, Lady Enora," An accented voice calls out. Enora stops, turning and catching the eye of Bofur. Across from him sits Nori, an irritated look on his face. "Wouldn't have recognized you were it not for your hair." Bofur says good naturedly, gesturing towards a loose curl that hangs by her face. Enora swallows hard, giving him a stiff smile.

"It's good to see you again Master Bofur," Enora looks towards Nori, her eyes narrowing. "And you too cat. I apologize that I cannot stay." She turns away from them, moving back towards the corner. The cloaked figure cocks their head as she sits down. Neither of them moves for a moment, gazing at each other.

* * *

"It seems you've made friends already," The figure leans around her, gazing at Bofur and Nori. "Not even going to remove your hood? Has being around the dwarves made you lose your manners already?" Enora's lip curls into a sneer beneath her hood.

"You're one to talk about manners, Helchon," Enora spits. "Why don't you remove your hood?"

"It's not a good idea—an elf among dwarves? Quite unusual to see," He pauses, pointing towards her tunic. "I see you cleaned yourself up from earlier. Did you not appreciate Hoston's offer?"

"I was not given an offer. I was being stalked and decided to take care of him." Enora says coldly.

"He was fine albeit a broken nose. And whatever could prompt you to attack one of your own, an elf?"

"I was unaware that the great Thranduil still considered me as one of his own." Enora's tone oozes sarcasm as she says Thranduil.

"You would not have been rejected did you take his offer: marry a decent elf and raise that—creature." Enora hisses through clenched teeth, crossing her arms tightly over her chest.

"That creature as you so called her is my daughter. And you will do well to refer to her as such." Enora growls, her eyes flashing.

"You speak quite lightly of a child that holds such a heavy power," Enora stiffens, clenching her fists. "There are others in Middle Earth that would pay dearly to wield such a power."

"As you said, she is just a child." Enora reminds him. Helchon nods, tapping his fingers against the table.

"Refresh my memory, Enora. Tell me what happened in Rohan." Enora's fists clench tighter, a low growl escaping her chest as she lowers her head.

"The people of Rohan feared what they could not understand." She spits. Helchon stops tapping his fingers, dragging them across the wood.

"_You_ could not control the child," Helchon spits, glaring at her from beneath his hood. "The girl needs training, Enora. Training that you cannot provide."

"I can teach her to use a sword and a bow." Enora says stiffly.

"That is not what I mean," Helchon whispers. Enora sits up sharply, her back rigid. "I mean the child needs to learn how to control her power. And you cannot provide that. You cannot even provide a house of your own for a child."

"And you can?" She demands, leaning closer. "What could you possibly provide for my child?"

"It is not _me_ that would be providing for the girl," Helchon whispers. "There are elves, married, wishing for a child of their own. They could provide her with the best food, clothes, and a house."

"A house for her is not a home like she needs," Enora shakes her head. "And what would happen to me? Surely they would not expect me to stay around."

"Of course they wouldn't," Helchon snaps as though disgusted by the thought. "You would be allowed to stay for perhaps a week, maybe two. So you could monitor the transition."

"But after the week is up, what happens to me then?"

"You will be expected to disappear of course. We'll make up some lie or another to the child."

"Lie to her? You mean that you intend to tell her I've abandoned her; died? What lie works best for you?" Enora asks venomously.

"Both work really," Helchon muses. "Thranduil wishes to train her, you see. There are others in Middle Earth that use her power to their advantage."

"Thranduil has no use for Adriana but for greedy purposes!" Enora snaps, standing up and moving away from the table.

"Protecting her is useless, Enora," Helchon says quietly; standing and following behind her. "One way or another, Adriana will belong to us. She's unpredictable. It's only a matter of time before the child loses control and hurts someone." Enora doesn't listen, pushing her way through the tavern towards the door. Behind her, Bofur and Nori glance at each other, staring at Enora's retreating back. They glance towards Helchon who sits still with his hood pulled up. The dwarves stand and follow after Enora. Enora hears the heavy footsteps of the dwarves behind her but she does not slow, her fists clenched.

* * *

"Bringing another one of your kind here?" Nori calls out. Enora stops, her shoulders rigid as she turns around.

"What is it you want from me, cat?" Enora asks, pushing her hood back.

"Have you tired already of our game, mouse?" Nori smirks, raising a braided eyebrow in question.

"I tire of your rudeness, naugrim." She hisses; smirking as Nori glares.

"Now there's no need for all of this," Bofur says, stepping between the two with raised hands. He gives Nori a harsh stare. "Nori, go home before you send Dori in a panic. Could I escort you home, lady Enora?" Enora nods stiffly, staring at Nori's back as he turns slowly away from them. Bofur watches Nori's retreating back before turns back towards Enora, a broad smile on his face.

"I would rather not go home right now," Enora whispers, tugging on the end of her braid. "I cannot bring myself to face my child right now." Bofur's smile fades as he nods; following alongside the taller woman.

"We could go sit at my stand if you like," Bofur offers. "I have some carvings that need finishing."

"Lead on by all means," Enora gives him a dazzling smile, chuckling quietly as Bofur's cheeks flush pink. "You're a toy maker are you not?" Bofur nods, giving her a smile of his own.

"Aye, I am. Though I used to be a miner," He pauses; looking at Enora. "Is your Adriana enjoying the toy?"

"Oh, yes. She loves the toy; refuses to give it up," Enora grins. "Your cousin Bifur is her first real friend."

"Bifur's quite taken with her. Most children try and stay away from him because of the ax you see. The children that do, their parents often pull them away. Think he's dangerous, unpredictable."

"Unpredictable," Enora mutters more to herself than Bofur. "I've never liked that word very much."

"I've never had much use for words," Bofur shrugs. "But when I hear others talking about Bifur, those who don't even know him," He pauses, sighing. "It just makes me furious."

"In Rohan, people were very—distrustful I guess you could say. They suddenly had an elf living among them. An elf, alone with her child no less," Enora's nose wrinkles as she looks at him. "The rumors flew….Until they came to a head that is."

"What happened if I may ask?" Bofur's tone is gentle, his eyes soft as he gazes at Enora.

"Adriana—she was born with a gift, you see. It's easier for you to see than it is for me to explain it."

"A gift," Bofur's tone is confused, his eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean a gift?" Enora sighs, wringing her hands.

"Whenever I was pregnant with her, I was very ill. I had difficulty sleeping, eating. When I was able to sleep, I was plagued by the strangest of dreams. Several nights I awoke covered in a cold sweat, wondering what was happening to me."

"What sort of dreams?" Bofur asks; his eyes wide with curiosity.

"Meaningless shapes, colors and always I heard voices. I could never quite tell who was talking. But most of the time, it sounded like mine. It was always a muffled mess however. They stopped however after Adriana was born and I gave no more thought to it."

"You never experienced them again then?" Bofur slows down, stepping closer to Enora as they near his stall.

"I didn't," Enora muses. "Adriana though, you see. She was the cause of the dreams—all the things I saw."

"How can one child cause all those dreams? Surely just a side effect of a difficult pregnancy?"

"She has a gift as I said. Adriana puts a hand to your cheek and you'll see what she's thinking about. Sometimes you feel the things that come with whatever she's showing you." Bofur stills at her words, looking at her.

"Her hand—always on your cheek," Bofur mumbles, pressing his own hand to his cheek. "She shows you?"

"It's her way of talking, I guess you could say," Enora pauses at Bofur's expression swallowing hard. "It is strange, I know. But you must," She stops as Bofur smiles, his eyes bright.

"Would she show me?" Bofur asks excitedly. Enora gives him a small smile, her eyes brightening the slightest bit.

"I'm sure she would love to." Enora whispers, squeezing his shoulder warmly as they come to his stall. They sit side by side, unaware of the star haired dwarf and the dark haired king under the mountain watching them from the shadows.

* * *

I actually posted the right one this time! Be ready for some confrontation next chapter, everyone. I'm thinking of pairing Enora with Bofur...But we'll see. Translation below. I also put the meaning of the elves's names incase anyone was curious. Thank you so much to LiveFreeDieWell for the follow!

naugrim: dwarf.

Helchon: ice cold

Hoston: Bed

I own nothing but Enora, Adriana, Helchon and Hoston.


	10. Life Interrupted

Life had settled into a comfortable routine for Adriana. She awoke nestled in her mother's arms; often to the smells of breakfast cooking or the sounds of quiet talking. During the day she would have lessons alongside Fili and Kili with lady Dís. Fili was still wary of her but the glares had lessened. And they had not spoken again of the half breed incident. Kili's fascination with her had settled considerably. He did little to hide his disappointment though whenever she didn't want to wrestle or play warriors vs orcs. She had little interest in rough housing and wrestling; preferring to bake with Dís or on rare occasions, sit and read with Balin. Thorin was still wary of her it seemed. She often caught him watching her with an unreadable expression; a mixture between scowling and interest. But he rarely approached her. Adriana found she didn't particularly mind. She was perfectly content with the way things were. On this particular morning though, there was something wrong.

She rolls over into a cold, empty spot where her mother normally lies. There's no smells of breakfast cooking; no quiet talking or the boys playing. There's only a heavy silence in the air. Adriana climbs down from the bed, changing from her sleep shirt into a tunic and trousers, she pads down the quiet hallway. Fili and Kili sit in the living room, their knees drawn to their chests.

"I wouldn't go in there," Kili whispers as she heads towards the kitchen. "Uncle is awful mad." Fili nods his confirmation, his eyes grave.

"There was lots of yelling." He warns.

"Who yelled?" Adriana whispers, stepping closer to the two boys.

"Uncle, our mother," Kili hesitates, looking at Fili as if for permission. "Your mother yelled a lot too." As if on cue, the sound of a fist slamming on a table comes from the kitchen followed by Thorin's angry roaring.

"You hid this from us, Enora!" Thorin shouts; his fist pounding on the table with each word. "Hid the child; hid the power—you told a simple toymaker before you told us!" Adriana's stomach twists at his tone. She knows: the child, the power—they're talking about her.

"She is my child, not yours," There's her mother's voice; chillingly low and calm. "She is mine, Thorin. Mine. I was only trying to protect her."

"Protect her from what?" Thorin hisses. There's a long uncomfortable silence as none of the adults speak.

"Thorin," Dís says warningly. But he cuts her off.

"No, I want to hear her answer. What exactly do you need to protect her from?" Her mother's voice comes again, even softer now. Adriana doesn't stay to hear what she says; running from the living room and out the front door. She would probably run into the market and become lost among the dwarves was it not for the knuckle duster clad hand that grabs the back of her shirt and hauls her up.

In her mother's stories, Dwalin was the ferocious, surly captain of the guard who wore knuckle dusters and bore more scars than clothes. But right now, he was a beacon of hope. It did not matter the battle scarred warrior was scowling at her with clear distaste; his eyes narrowed. She can't stop the shy smile that spreads across her face at him. The warrior's face doesn't soften but he lowers her to the ground; kneeling to meet her eye.

"What are you doing out here alone, lassie?" He growls, his eyes narrowed. Adriana looks over his shoulders, back towards the house where Thorin and her mother are still fighting.

"Mama's angry," She says, her gaze still directed over his shoulder. "So are Thorin and Lady Dís—all of them are yelling." At the mention of her mother, Dwalin growls, his frown deepening. He hauls her up by the back of her shirt once more and settles her on his shoulder.

"Won't do no good to have everyone screaming at each other," Dwalin grumbles with a sigh, turning and moving away from the house. Adriana clings to his shoulder, silent as they walk together. "Let's go, lassie."

"Where are we going?" She asks, hanging on tightly to his fur clad shoulder.

"We're going to see my brother," Dwalin grumbles, shooting a glare at a pair of staring dwarves. "He should be able to sort this out." The two walk in silence together; Dwalin glaring at the passing dwarves who whisper and stare. But other than that, there's no talking; no words of kindness or otherwise passed between the two.

Dwalin lowers her to the ground, not bothering to knock on the door as they step in the door. Adriana stands stiffly, uncertainly in the strange house; chewing on her thumbnail as Balin steps into the room. His eyes brighten at the sight of them both, a smile spreading across his face.

"Ah, hello brother," Balin greets warmly, grabbing his shoulders for a forehead bash. "Seems you brought me another little visitor, hello there Adriana," She offers him a warm albeit timid smile. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"The lassie says that Enora's angry along with Thorin and Dís. Seems all of them are screaming over there." Balin frowns; the wrinkles in his face deepening.

"Well, not to worry lassie. I'm sure it can't be much worse than any of the fights they used to have when they were younger." Balin says though it does little to reassure her as they leave the house.

By the time they get back to the house; the Ur and Ri family have joined in the small kitchen. Thorin and Nori stand on one side; glaring at Enora who stands with her arms crossed firmly over her chest. Adriana stands behind Balin and Dwalin; looking back and forth between the arguing groups.

"You'll bring us nothing but bad luck and despair, elf," Nori spits. "You and that little half breed of yours!"

"Adriana," Bofur spits; gripping his mattock tightly in his hands. "Her name is Adriana." Balin chooses that moment to step in; Dwalin following behind him.

"Now that is enough," Balin says firmly, stopping all arguing. He looks around the room with narrowed eyes; shaking his head. "Honestly, you're all acting like children! Now can anyone of you calmly tell me what's going on?"

"If I'm going to speak calmly, Balin," Enora warns, glaring at Nori. "There will be no more use of the word half breed." Dori spots her at that moment, moving across the kitchen and ushering her towards the living room.

"Now, don't any of you mind all the yelling," Dori fusses over Adriana and the dwarflings in the living room. "We'll get things taken care of civilly." He promises, turning and leaving the room again.

"There's been a lot of yelling since you left." Kili tells Adriana, wincing at the sound of shouting.

"I don't like the yelling," Ori whimpers, lifting his hands and putting them over his ears. "I don't like it at all." Adriana hesitates, staring tentatively down at her hands. The children of Rohan had called her a freak; the people of Rohan had isolated them; called her a monster; told her mother to keep her away from their children. Ori was not the children of Rohan—the people of Rohan.

"I can make it go away," Adriana whispers, lifting a small, cupped hand. "If you want me to that is." Ori stares at her hand with curiosity, nodding eagerly. Fili and Kili stare expectantly, scooting closer. With a moment of hesitation, Adriana puts her cupped hand to Ori's cheek and the dwarfing's mouth drops open at the images flooding his head. He was back at Dori's tea shop with Adriana sitting mere feet away from him; whispering that she liked _his _ears. And the princes are sitting there with steely glares, Lady Dís and Dori watching him with knowing looks. And true to her word, the yelling is gone. There's none of that.

Slowly Adriana lowers her hand away, watching Ori anxiously. He sits with a dazed, almost dreamy expression. Fili and Kili scoot closer, poking him in the arms.

"Well, what did she do?" Fili demands; looking at Adriana's hands. "I didn't see anything!"

"Show me the trick!" Kili pleads. The children go silent at the sound of heavy footsteps and they turn to meet the thunderous gaze of Thorin Oakenshield; glaring Adriana down as if she was Azog the Defiler.


	11. Divided

Sorry that it's been some time since I updated this story. I kinda put it on the back burner compared to my other stories and I forgot about it. On another note, I'm going to be Fili for Halloween. Other than that, thank you so much to UselessWithAPen and kylynnjen for the follow and favorite! They are greatly appreciated! And thank you everyone for your never ending support! On with the story!

* * *

The room is split down the middle. Enora was on one side with the Ur family who looked murderous. Dís stands by her side, a supporting figure glaring at her older brother on the opposite side of the room. Thorin stands on the other side of the room, glowering at Enora. Dwalin stands by him in place of Dís. Nori stands in the shadows, sneering at the elf maid while Glóin and Óin stand alongside Thorin, sending harsh glares towards the family on the other side of the room. In the middle of the room stands Balin, his arms crossed tightly over his chest as he looks back and forth between the two.

"We're getting nowhere with all this yelling," Balin sighs. "Can none of you speak civilly to one another?"

"Not to an elf I can't," Nori mutters, eyes shifting towards Enora. "I refuse. My brothers may cozy up to them but I however will not be swayed."

"I'm not going to argue with you," Dori says evenly, staring hard at his brother. "I am here as a neutral party." Thorin growls from his spot, his glare deepening.

"You hid this from us," Thorin hisses through clenched teeth. "Do you not trust us? Are we not your friends?" His eyes drift towards the Ur family.

"I would consider you a better friend did you follow me, Thorin." Enora says evenly, her eyes steely.

"I followed you because," Thorin begins just to be cut off by Bofur.

"You shouldn't have followed her in the first place, Thorin! She's an adult! And you, a grown dwarf, following her like a dwarfling." Bombur clamps a firm hand on his shoulder, warning him to hush.

"Okay, we have established that Thorin should not have followed Enora," Balin says, holding his hands up. "It was wrong of him to do so. Now let us move on. Enora, why did you hide this babe from us?"

"I believed I was dying and thought it best to visit one last time to say my goodbyes," Beside her, Dís stiffens. "I remembered seeing the gold sickness claim your grandfather and that was all I could think of during my goodbyes. And I swore that I could not—would not ever return to you all. She would be hidden."

"Hidden," Thorin scoffs. "Hidden and yet here you are. You believe my grandfather would have hurt your daughter? Our race values children above all else and you believe, he would have harmed her."

"A mind under the influence of gold sickness does horrid things, Thorin," Dís whispers, silencing the room. "He was not in his right mind and could have been a danger to a child."

"You met with someone last night," Nori steps away from the wall, eyes narrowed. "Tell them about that, why don't you?" Enora's gaze turns steely as she takes a deep breath, crossing her arms beneath her chest.

"It would seem the great King Thranduil wants my daughter." She says. From beside her, the Ur family and Dís practically roar with anger. Balin's white eyebrows furrow as he looks at Enora worriedly, lifting a hand to silence the family.

"What would he want with a child?" Balin asks. Enora doesn't get a chance to open her mouth and explain as Thorin's cheeks darken with anger. He turns and stomps from the room, his path for the living room.

"Thorin," Dís says warningly as she follows after her brother into the living room. Enora shares a look with Balin and the others all slowly trickle from the kitchen, down the hallway. The children sit in the living room, the boys staring expectantly at Adriana.

"Show him what trick?" Thorin asks, his voice raw. The children all seem to balk under Thorin's tone, fidgeting back and forth. "What trick do you want her to show you, Kili?" Thorin repeats, taking a step forward.

"She showed Ori a trick," Kili whimpers, ducking his head. Ori nods his agreement, squeaking as Dori turns his gaze on him. "It—I wanted to see it too." Thorin strides forward, kneeling and gripping Adriana's arms in his hands.

"You showed him a trick," Thorin spits. "What sort of trick? The same trick you will use when the great King—"

"Thorin," Enora's voice is a whisper as she steps between them, kneeling down to meet Thorin's eye. "I'm going to have ask you to step away from my daughter. Please." Tears shine in her eyes as Thorin lets go of Adriana's arms. He looks around the room, his cheeks burning in shame as he realizes that every dwarf in the room is staring at him. Thorin backs away as if he's been burned, turning and practically running from the house. Enora takes a long breath as she straightens up and gives Dís a strained smile.

"I think it would be best if I found somewhere else to stay." Enora whispers. Dís looks as if she wants to object but she merely nods and pulls Enora in for a tight hug.

"You are still welcome to visit," Dís promises. "Thorin—he will come to his senses soon enough. You're important to him and he will realize it soon enough. My brother's an idiot." Enora smiles at her though it's without mirth as she turns back towards Adriana. Her daughter sits silent, staring up at her with wide, uncertain eyes.

"I need you to go to our room and get your things, okay?" She asks, smoothing her curls. Adriana nods and with a final fleeting look at the boys, heads towards their room. Bombur comes to stand by Enora, glancing back at Bifur and Bofur.

"You can stay with us," Bombur says, offering her a gentle smile. "My children I'm sure wouldn't mind a playmate—I have daughters and I know they wouldn't mind another friend. And my wife loves playing dress up with them."

"It'll be a tight squeeze," Bofur says, grinning as his braids bob up and down. "Half our house is filled up with toys, hope you don't mind that."

"Your kindness is greatly appreciated," Enora gives a half bow as Adriana steps back into the room, clutching the journal tightly to her chest. "Can you wait here with Mister Bofur and his family please? I'll be right back." She promises. Adriana nods and clutches Bifur's sleeve faithfully.

"Sweet lass." Bofur sighs, watching the little girl gazing up at their cousin.

"Mister Bofur?" Adriana asks quietly, peering around Bifur. "Are we friends?" Bofur's chest is filled with warm as he smiles at the child, nodding.

"Aye we are," Bofur promises as she lifts her arms to be held. "We are indeed." Adriana nods, her fingers pressed to her chin as she reaches forward and presses her little fingers to his cheek. Adriana's weight is suddenly firmer, heavier, and more realistic as Bofur sees himself in his own mind, his brother and cousin. This child in his arms is suddenly even more of a treasure, more of a gem as she lowers her hand and offers him one of her dimpled smiles, settling on his shoulder.

"Friends?" Adriana asks, her face anxious as she watches Bofur.

"Aye, friends." Bofur promises, patting her back as Enora rejoins them, her pack on her shoulders.

* * *

The walk to the Ur family's house is a quiet one, the silence punctured by Adriana's even, steady breathing on Bofur's shoulder. Enora walks beside him, her eyes occasionally flickering to her sleeping daughter.

"Are you okay?" Bofur finally asks. "Thorin said a lot of things back there and well—it was wrong of him."

"I'm fine," Enora promises though she sighs. Bofur snorts and shakes his head, careful not to jostle the sleeping child on his shoulder. "I'm exhausted."

"Not much sleep these days then I take it?" Bofur asks.

"Headaches of the worst sort on some days," Enora says. "Other days I can't seem to catch my breath for all the coughing I do."

"Does she understand?" Bofur carefully pats Adriana on the back. "I mean does she understand when you're sick and such."

"In Rohan, there were some days she would wait for me. To see if I felt well enough to get out of the bed or not. And even when I didn't want to, I felt like I couldn't, I still did it."

"And why's that?" Enora's face becomes soft as she smiles at Adriana, reaching over to brush a curl over her ear.

"On one of my worst days, I looked down and realized that Aulë had blessed me with this beautiful child, my daughter. And she could not care for herself. It didn't matter that I was sick any more. I wanted to get up, needed to get up." Bofur's eyes are light as he nods at her, a soft smile on his face.

"Aye, Mahal has indeed blessed you." He agrees at the Ur house comes into view. Far behind them, Bombur and Bifur walk together, knowing looks on their faces.

"Seems my brother's hooked," Bombur says, casting a knowing look at Bofur's back as he fixes one of Adriana's curls. "Mahal's blessed us all around." Bifur nods his agreement though his expression is grave as his mind whirls with the possibilities of a dwarf prince and an elven king.

* * *

D'awww fluff :3 and there will be a lot of fluff in these coming chapters and some romance.


	12. Apologies

Thank you so much to kinastar9561; Kirdian05; Steelrider and OtakuAnimeLover21 for the follows and favorites! They are grealty appreciated! In this chapter Thorin stops being an idiot. :3

* * *

Thorin's not brooding. No matter what his sister says he is most certainly not brooding. He at his forge; working late for the second row in a week. There's not a high demand for things nor does he particularly want to be here. But if he stays long enough it means he won't have to face his sister or his nephews. For the past two weeks Dís had glared at him when he returned. As she sat dinner in front of him he would merely grumble his thanks before hurriedly digging in and then hurrying to his room. The night before Dís had come to his bedroom and knocked lightly on his door. She asked if he wanted to talk about it. Thorin didn't answer and eventually he heard Dís sigh and move away from his door.

He had lost it and snapped. Not only in front of his sister and cousins but in front of his nephews. That was probably the worst of it. His nephews had seen him snap and grab hold of Adriana, nearly say Thranduil's name. He'd followed Enora. Thorin sighs and sets his tools aside. He's sweaty and reeks of work. Dís is up and waiting for him at home but he doesn't feel like going there and facing her stares yet again. The tavern will simply be full of dwarves all staring and wondering what ever could make their fallen king come into a place like this. Thorin doesn't want to go anywhere so he sinks down to the floor with a sigh and swipes a hand across his sweaty forehead. He's unsure of how long he lies there before he hears a light humming and Enora's sinking to the floor next to him.

Her pipe is clenched between her teeth and a light bluish smoke wafts into the air. Her nose is wrinkled as she looks at Thorin. She blows out a smoke cloud and sighs, shaking her head.

"I think a bath wouldn't hurt you Thorin," Enora teases though her face is serious. "We have to talk."

"Aye we do," Thorin mumbles and shame blossoms in his chest. "Do I have to go first?"

"Not if you don't want to," Enora shrugs and takes a long drag off the pipe. "We've established the following: I hid my pregnancy, my child and her power. But you know too that I have my reasons."

"Why does Thranduil want Adriana exactly?" Thorin asks.

"Thranduil is a greedy man who enjoys dangling things that others cannot have in their faces. He would want to have her and use her as a toy to taunt others."

"I will be damned before I allow him to take her," Thorin growls. "And you can be sure that all my kin feels the same way."

"If we are to stay here in the Blue Mountains I have a few conditions," Enora says. "That star haired dwarf Nori is to stop his obsessive stalking and following of me and my daughter immediately. Dori has agreed to let me work in his tea shop so I have income. And I will continue to stay with the Ur's until I have enough to find a place of my own."

"You will not return to our house then?" Thorin asks and tries desperately to keep the disappointment from his voice.

"We are not one whole," Enora says gently. "In Erebor you, Frerin, Dís and I were practically glued together. I wondered sometimes if we were one being. That if one was hurt the other three could feel it."

"Beardless angel," Thorin chuckles and Enora snorts. "I remember. If you were not with Frerin then you were Dís. If you were not with her then you were with me."

"My point is that we need not to be attached together all the time," Enora says and Thorin watches with a small knot in his stomach as she reaches up and fingers the braid in her hair. "Things are different here."

"I want Adriana to like me," Thorin confesses and Enora shakes her head. "What?" He snaps.

"Thorin you want to like her and protect her and do these things because you wish for her to like you over Bofur and your sister and the others. You are not the same person I met years ago." Thorin bristles at the mention of Bofur's name.

"If you were to lose everything you had, you've known all your life to a dragon then you too would different." Thorin snaps and Enora shakes her head.

"I didn't mean it offensively. You were forced to grow up and take on a role. What I mean to say is that I'm proud of you Thorin." Thorin sits unsure of how to respond to her words. He'd heard others say they were proud of him. But somehow it was different coming from Enora.

"Thank you." Thorin says unsure of how else to react.

"I know dwarves are jealous and possessive. Therefore protective of what they love," Enora continues. "But please realize that if I need your protection I will call on you for it." She fixes him with a steely gaze.

"It's a deal." Thorin agrees and Enora grins around her pipe. She stands up and offers him a hand that Thorin accepts.

"Well then," Enora says decisively. "If you're done here I believe that I could use a drink and Dís is waiting on you." They walk back together in comfortable silence. Dís is waiting for them. When she sees Enora she grins and gives Thorin a sound smack on the back of his head telling him to take a bath. And though he goes with a grumble there's a smile on his face.

A month passes since the arrival of Enora and Adriana. In the mornings Thorin walks with Enora and Dori to the tea shop before parting with them. Some mornings Bofur joins them and talks jovially. It's on those mornings that Thorin's quiet, silently seething as Enora laughs at whatever joke the miner turned toymakers telling her.

It's on one of these particular mornings that his sister sons, Adriana and Ori have joined them on their walk. Adriana's sitting around Bofur's shoulders with one hand pressed to his cheek. Occasionally Bofur nods and hums, mumbling his agreement with whatever she's showing him. The morning is quiet with only a few other dwarves shuffling out to open up their stalls. A few call their good mornings but most only silently nod. Thorin stiffens though when he hears a grunt from someone.

"I can't believe he does it too," Thorin slows down. "I can't believe he lets that half breed touch him…." Thorin recognizes the voice. He stops and allows the others to go ahead of him. Thorin turns sharply and strides towards the dwarf, grabbing hold of his shoulder and turning him around.

"Glóin," Thorin snaps and the redhead dwarf pales. "If I hear you utter that word again you'll be paying with your beard. Do you understand?" Glóin nods vigorously and Thorin lets go of him. With a final glare he turns around and moves back towards the forge. Enora stands there with a smile on her face as Thorin rejoins her.


End file.
